


A Girl Called Hope

by RememberAurora



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberAurora/pseuds/RememberAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I give you a hand, darling?” </p><p>Nadya froze. She knew that voice, knew it all too well. It had read poetry to her just an hour ago, in fact, when, frustrated to pieces with this travel situation, she had plugged in her headphones and sunk, for the thousandth time, into Max Ehrman’s Desiderata. But it couldn’t be... It couldn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own no one and nothing. Reviews are love.

“Flight AF151 to London will begin boarding in just a couple of minutes.”

The gate attendant’s accented voice shook Nadya from her reverie. Sighing, she gathered what remained of her sandwich, chucked it into the nearest trash can and headed to the boarding area.

She was supposed to have been in England already – a simple, non-stop flight from Boston that would’ve put her on the ground there hours ago. But of course there was no such thing as simple when it came to air travel these days, so here she was, at JFK, about to board leg two of what had turned out to be a ridiculously obnoxious trip. There was one upshot to this whole fiasco though – to compensate for bumping her from her flight, Air France had not only given her a travel voucher, but had offered to upgrade her ticket for the New York – London leg of the trip to first class. She’d gladly accepted.

The attendant called for first class passengers to board just as she reached the gate, and she soon found herself making her way down a nearly empty jetway. No lines. No people stepping on the back of your shoes. Hmm, she could get used this…

That hypothetical “could” turned far more affirmative as she entered the first class cabin. Instead of ten seats in each row, here there were four – two lusciously large armchairs on each side, with enough space between them to recline nearly all the way.

Slowly, she made her way down the aisle, eyes fixed on the luggage bins above. Up until now, she had been ever so grateful that she’d decided not to check her suitcase in Boston – it would’ve, for one thing, flown to England without her. The flight she’d taken down here – a tiny shuttle plane that bounced like a kite on the seacoast breeze – didn’t have any actual storage space, so their bags had been taken from them at the bottom of the jetway, and returned at JFK. Now, though, she found herself staring up at an impossibly high storage space, unsure how she’d ever get her overstuffed, way-too-heavy suitcase up there.

 _Well, here goes nothing_ , she mumbled to herself, gripping the handle and bending her knees slightly in the hopes of keeping her back from snapping at her.

“Can I give you a hand, darling?”

Nadya froze. She knew that voice, knew it all too well. It had read poetry to her just an hour ago, in fact, when, frustrated to pieces with this travel situation, she had plugged in her headphones and sunk, for the thousandth time, into Max Ehrman’s _Desiderata_. But it couldn’t be. There was no fucking way…

She looked up, fully expecting to see some older British gentleman staring back at her, in a hat perhaps, and glasses. He’d be portly, and not particularly attractive, because of course, this was her life, and _these things just did not happen to her_.

His eyes took her breath away. Baby blue, with just a hint of gold, they gazed at her expectantly, a hint of a smile crinkling at their corners. She swallowed, praying that her voice would not tremble.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

“My pleasure. Here…” He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood, his lithe, six-foot-two frame towering over her. She let go of her suitcase, and he grabbed it lightly, flashing her that signature grin that could melt polar ice caps. “There we go.”

She smiled gratefully and got another grin in return. The butterflies in her stomach flapped their wings excitedly. “Thank you so much. This is one of those moments when being short can really suck.”

He chuckled. “Yea, I bet… Is this you?”

It was only when he touched the back of what, yes, was her seat, that she realized this was not going to be just some brief chance encounter. _Thank you, Air France…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a) I own no one and nothing.  
> b) This chapter contains references to projects and organizations that, as far as I know, do not exist. That includes Tom's upcoming film, his articles for UNICEF, and the organization Nadya works for. I wish they were real, honestly, I do. But alas. 
> 
> Reviews are love.

He chuckled. “Yea, I bet… Is this you?”

It was only when he touched the back of what, yes, was, her seat, that she realized this was not going to be just some brief chance encounter. _Thank you, Air France…_

She nodded. “Yes, I think so.” He promptly slid back into his seat, motioning for her to sit down. As soon as she’d settled, a large, long-fingered hand reached for hers.

“I’m Tom.”

She grasped the proffered hand in hers, those anxious butterflies now flying circles around her abdomen. The moment her palm touched his though, they settled back down, soothed. She smiled shyly. “I know. I’m a big fan of your work, actually. I’m Nadya.”

He squeezed her fingers lightly before letting go, his lips curving upward again. “Oh, thank you so much! That’s a beautiful name by the way. Is it Polish?”

“Russian, actually. It’s short for Nadezhda, which means hope.”

“Oh, wow, that’s gorgeous! So much more exciting than mine.”

“I like yours,” she grinned. “It’s pronounceable, for one. And it’s quite… classic.”

He glanced down at his hands, now clasped in his lap, then back to her face. “Thank you, so much. I have to say, I like it, too, actually. It… fits somehow, you know?”

She nodded. “Yea.”

“Are you actually from Russia?” She was about to answer when he clasped her wrist gently. “Darling, I’m sorry, do you mind if we slide that curtain closed?” She turned toward the aisle to find a finely coiffed, middle-aged woman wondering past them, her eyes fixed on Tom’s face. With a quick nod, Nadya slid the light wooden partition shut. When she turned back, he was looking at her apologetically, his hand still resting on hers. “Thank you. Sorry about that.”

“No problem at all. That must get pretty tiring, huh?”

He smiled. The butterflies snuggled together happily. “Once in a while. So, you were about to tell me…” He let go of her wrist, and she immediately missed his touch.

“Yea, I was born there. We moved to the States when I was 8.”

“Why did your family decide to leave?”

Without meaning to, she found herself telling him her family’s whole story, urged along by his questions. He asked, as everyone did, it seemed, whether she’d ever been back, and for the first time, she was able to say yes, she had been, just last year. What was that like, he wanted to know, the curiosity in his eyes so genuine she had to smile.

“It was… strange. It made me realize how little I had actually remembered. Or maybe that the place I remember doesn’t exist anymore.” He watched her warmly, knowing, somehow that this wasn’t an easy story to tell. As the plane accelerated up the runway, she told him about visiting her old neighborhood, of the people who lived there now, with their posh cars and couture dress. “When we left, a good number of people in those buildings still lived in communal apartments. No one had… anything. A few books. A coat. You know? And now… I’ve never felt like I belonged anywhere less, I think.” His hand found hers; gently squeezed her fingers. She squeezed back gratefully. “Sorry, I don’t mean to get all nostalgic on you.”

He smiled. “Not at all. Thank you for sharing all this with me. I’m sorry if I was prying.”

Nadya shook her head no. “Ask away.” She paused. Their hands were still joined on the seat rest between them. She hoped they would stay that way. “You were in Moscow to promote the Avengers, right? I think I saw a couple of interviews from that trip.”

Ah, there was that signature grin again. “Yea. It was… interesting. The fans were amazing – so enthusiastic.”

“They were probably thrilled you were there…”

He nodded. “Totally. It was so rewarding. I wish we’d gotten to see more of the city though – our schedules were packed so tight, it was ridiculous. I think I saw less of Moscow than of any other city on that promo tour.”

“That’s unfortunate… It is a beautiful city, especially if, you know, you don’t have any hang-ups about it.”

“Yea, I could tell, even from the little we did see. I guess I’ll just have to go back sometime.”

Someone knocked on the partition, and Tom let go of her hand, flashing her a small, apologetic smile. Nadya nodded slightly to let him know she understood, then moved the partition a crack. It was a flight attendant, there to take their orders. They placed them – he for the beef bourguignon, she, the curry -- and she pulled the curtain closed again, returning them to their little enclave.

“So are you headed home for some downtime?” Nadya asked.

“Kind of. I have about three weeks before I start filming again, and have a couple things I have to do in London, so I figured I’d go back and see my family, may be travel around Europe a bit.”

“That sounds great. What’s your next project, can I ask?” -

“Of course. I’m doing a film with Jim Jarmoush, who directed…”

Her eyes lit up with excitement. “Only Lovers Left Alive. That’s become one of my favorite movies ever.”

“Aw, thanks. He’s… amazing. He’s doing a film about this father and son that have a really rough relationship. The son – my character -- is gay, and his father can’t accept that, and it’s just the two of them in the world, so…”

“That sounds really powerful.”

“The script is phenomenal. And Anthony Hopkins is playing the father.”

“Whoa, awesome!” She could let herself fangirl a little at that, right? “He’s brilliant. As are you, of course, which means this is going to be one hell of a powerhouse.”

“Thank you so much. I really just hope I can do justice to this character.”

“Oh, you will. You always do.” He smiled shyly, and she felt herself blush. “Where are you going to be filming?”

“Here, in the States, actually. In Boston.” Nadya’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes doubling in size. He chuckled. “What?”

“Nothing, really – it’s just that I live there, so I’m excited to hear that.”

“Oh, cool.” He paused. “May be you can show me around sometime.” Soft blue eyes glanced at her, one brow gliding upward.

She fought to keep her smile under control. “Sure, I’d be happy to.”

“What about you? Are you traveling for business or pleasure?” His voice brushed over the last word, warm and soft as velvet.

“Business, at least for now – there’s a conference in London that I’m supposed to present at.”

“Interesting. What about?”

She told him about her work at Over the Line, a Boston-based non-profit that focused on ending poverty in the developed world. Noting the surprise on his face, she smiled. “I think we like to assume that we’ve solved that problem already, you know? But there are millions of children in Europe and the U.S., for example, that go hungry every day. And there’s no excuse for that.”

He nodded, his brow furrowing. “No, none at all. That’s just… criminal.”

“It is. So, the conference is an annual meeting of organizations that are doing this work in different OECD countries. Kind of varies in its usefulness, to be honest, but we’ve got a really good program this year, so I’m excited about it.”

“What kinds of things do you push for?”

Looking into those gorgeous eyes made it hard to think, and Nadya was glad that she knew this spiel inside and out by now. He listened raptly, interjecting a question from time to time, and she found herself thinking that this man must’ve been an incredible student, one of those kids every teacher wanted in her class. The way he looked at you, taking in every word, the way he rested his chin against his hand – even here, in an airplane seat, where he had to cross his arms to create the leverage to do so. The way you could see the wheels turning inside that beautiful ginger head…

When she fell silent, he gently touched her wrist. “What you’re doing is so important. You know that, right?”

She nodded. “I do. It can get super frustrating at times, but I get to go to work every day knowing I’m fighting for what I believe in. And that’s huge.”

He smiled. “Absolutely.”

“Are you still partnering with UNICEF?”

“I am. I’m actually going to be part of a fundraising event for them here in New York in a couple of months. And they just asked me to write a few articles for them, pulling from what I saw when I was in Guinea.”

“Very cool. God, the level of challenge they deal with is so huge, every time I think about it my head just starts to hurt.”

“I know – I feel the same way. I think though that we sometimes get so frightened by that level of challenge, we just throw our hands up, you know? And one of the most important lessons from watching UNICEF at work is just how much you can do, and how much of a difference you can make, even when those challenges seem completely insurmountable.”

“That is very, very true. I’ve actually been meaning to learn more about what they do, and how they approach change, because I think there’re probably a lot of lessons in there for those of us working in our own countries...”

Their conversation meandered easily, jumping from Tom’s experience with UNICEF, to the differences between U.S. and European politics, and how they affected combatting poverty. When that topic wound down, Nadya felt her heart speed up.


	3. Chapter 3

Their conversation meandered easily, jumping from Tom’s experience with UNICEF, to the differences between U.S. and European politics, and how they affected combatting poverty. When that topic wound down, Nadya felt her heart speed up.

“Hey Tom, I don’t want to distract you the whole flight… But there’s something I promised myself I would tell you if I ever had the chance." Those blue-gray eyes met hers kindly, expectantly. She took a deep breath. “When I was younger, I used to read poetry a lot. Mostly in Russian, actually, because I could never get the feel of it in English. I kind of stopped after college – I don’t even know why. And then last year, I was in a pretty rough place and I stumbled on a recording of you reading ‘Love After Love.’ It blew me away. Then I found the Love Book, and basically haven’t stopped listening and reading since… So, I just wanted to thank you for bringing poetry back into my life… and opening the doors to English-language poetry for me.”

She watched his eyes as she spoke, saw them widen slightly in surprise, then soften as he started to smile. He took her hand in both of his, and she blinked, trying to push back the tears that suddenly blurred her vision.

“That is… the most beautiful, flattering thing anyone has said to me in a very long time, if not ever,” he said softly, his own voice suddenly rough. “I… Thank you.”

Nadya brushed away a tear, laughing quietly at herself. “You are very welcome. I just thought you should know.”

“I… I’m kind of at a loss for words, and that doesn’t happen to me often.” His hands tightened around hers, and she squeezed back, their eyes still locked on one another. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered appreciatively.

The flight attendant chose this moment to deliver their meals. Nadya passed him his tray, her hands shaking ever so slightly. He accepted it with a grateful nod. “Thanks, darling.”

They ate in companionable silence. Nadya tried to focus on her food, but his presence was like a magnet for her eyes. Pretty soon, she found herself sneaking a glance at him – surreptitiously, she hoped -- and blushing madly when his baby blues met hers, also mid-glance. For a moment, they held each other’s gaze. Then, swallowing quickly, both burst out laughing.

Tom took a bite of his roll, a smile still playing on his lips. “So, who are your favorite Russian poets?”

“Well, Pushkin is kind of our Shakespeare.” He grinned in recognition. “I love Lermontov, too. And Anna Akhmatova.” A shake of the head at the last name. “She’s a 20th century poet; I’m not sure how much of her work has been translated.”

“I’ve always envied people who speak Russian,” Tom said, sipping his wine. “Pushkin is supposed to be incredible in the original.”

She smiled knowingly. “Yea, most translations definitely don’t do him justice.”

He fell silent for a second, as if debating his next words. “Would you read me something?”

Nadya felt her heart rate jump. “Read you… Like read you one of his poems?” Tom nodded, his eyebrows arching in question. “Umm, sure… Just… You realize I don’t do this professionally, right?”

“Yea, yea, of course. And you don’t have to, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

It did make her a bit uncomfortable, but the desire to share this with him was stronger. “No, it’s fine. Here, let me…” She dug out her phone and quickly connected to the plane’s Wi-Fi. Catching his questioning gaze, she smirked. “Not all of us have your gift of memory, honey.” Shit. Honey? Where did that come from? Her cheeks flushed again, but when she looked up at him, he was smiling. “Ok, this one’s one of my favorites.”

She read softly, slowly, her eyes fixed on her phone, all too aware of his gaze, but unable to make herself meet it. When she finally looked up, her breath caught in her throat. He glanced down for a second, before bringing his eyes back to her, their blue shining bright beneath his brows.

“Are you sure you don’t do this professionally?” He asked. She smiled shyly, warmth pooling in her belly. “Seriously, that was gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” Her voice refused to rise above a whisper. She handed him her phone. “There’s a translation here, too. It’s actually not half bad.”

She watched him as he read, fascinated by the flurry of expressions flitting across his face. There was tenderness there, and sadness, and soft contentment, at the end. “Beautiful… And I obviously can’t tell if it does the language justice, but the translation seems to have captured the rhythm pretty well.”

Nadya nodded. “Yea, and that’s the part that’s missing much of the time. Language-wise, it’s not perfect, but it’s close.”

He touched her arm gently. “Thank you. I’m so sorry if I put you on the spot.” She shook her head no, smiling.

“No, not at all.”

The flight attendant came by for their trays, and they noticed that the cabin had gone completely dark. Nadya glanced at her watch. 10 pm.

“Do you need to sleep?” she asked, at the same time as he said “Do you need to get some rest?” They laughed, both shaking their heads no.

“I can’t really sleep on planes,” she explained. He nodded understandingly.

“I can sometimes, but I have to be exhausted. And for some reason…” He paused. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure, I’d love to. What do they have?”

He pulled out the in-flight entertainment pamphlet and handed it to her. “I was looking through these earlier. It’s not the greatest selection, to be honest, but there are a couple that seem promising.”

Nadya skimmed the list. Hmmm… Several crappy action flicks, a romantic comedy whose trailer had made her teeth hurt, a classic, 1950s film that seemed a bit too complex for this time of night, and… “Aww, Marley & Me…”

Tom smiled. “Yea, that was one of the two that didn’t seem terrible, honestly. Have you seen it?”

“Yea, but I’d totally watch it again. Have you?”

He shook his head no. “I’ve been meaning to for a while, actually. But somehow… no.”

“Okay, let’s do it then.” She glanced at him. “Just a warning though, I will probably wind up bawling my eyes out by the end.”

“Oh oh… Knowing me, I’ll probably be right there with you.” There was that brow again, arching up sheepishly. She smiled, fighting the overwhelming urge to pat his cheek.

“I can handle that.”

Tom grinned, his eyes glistening. “How do you want to do this?”

“Hmmm…” She glanced at the tiny screens in front of them. “What if we play the video on both screens, but split a pair of headphones?”

“Sure, that works.” He squirmed, digging around in the pocket of his charcoal khakis. When he settled again, there was a pair of Bose earbuds in his hand. “Here, these all right?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie, tears, and something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction. I own no one and nothing. 
> 
> Reviews are love.

 

Nadya stared at the movie screen, her eyes on Owen Wilson and Jennifer Anniston, but her mind fixed on the man beside her. She snuck a peek at him out of the corner of her eye. He had reclined in his seat a bit, his long legs splayed apart – the only way he could straighten them, even with all the space in first class. The sleeves of his light blue button-down were rolled up to his elbows, exposing muscular forearms that lead to large hands, at once strong and elegant. Blue-gray eyes watched the screen intently, eyebrows, for the moment, straight. A light five o’clock shadow dusted his jawline, accentuating the sharp diagonal of his cheekbone.

She’d known he was beautiful before, had wasted enough hours staring at him both in film and in photographs. But nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of sitting next to him, of having that long, lithe body just a few inches away, radiating all the sensuality she had expected, as well as a surprising sense of safety, security. She found herself longing to be close to him – not even in a sexual way, just… close.

A brood of lab puppies appeared on the screen and Tom let out an audible “Aww.” Nadya laughed softly, glancing first at him, then his screen. He noticed and turned toward her.

“Hey, want to try watching this on mine? I can scoot over a bit.”

 _Did she ever_. “Sure. This goes up, right?” She moved the armrest between them out of the way, joining their seats together. He moved toward the wall, motioning for her to join him and Nadya slid over till her arm brushed against his.

“Hmm, we might be more comfortable if…” He lifted his arm, looking at her questioningly. “Would this… Is this ok?” The butterflies in her stomach whirled around, at once happy and anxious. She nodded, smiling shyly. Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she sidled up to him, her body curling into his side.

For a moment, she could hardly breathe. It was like sliding the last puzzle piece into place, this sensation of their bodies fitting together. Like she had found the exact place in the world where she belonged. Based on his sharp inhale, he’d felt it, too. He squeezed her arm gently, and when she met his gaze, the warmth in his eyes enveloped her like a blanket on a winter night.

They watched the movie silently, glancing at each other from time to time. A half hour in, Nadya’s lower back started to ache, and she curled her legs behind her. This new position meant that she had a decision to make: Either hold her weight up on one arm, or lean into Tom, using his chest as a pillow. She hesitated for a moment before letting her head fall against him, butterflies doing laps around her abdomen again. The arm around her shoulders tightened slightly, pulling her closer, and she relaxed into him gratefully.

His scent washed over her, fresh and cool, with just a touch of musk. With her ear against his chest, her new spot exposed her to all sorts of wonderful sounds: His steady heartbeat, the laugh that seemed to start in his belly, sending vibrations all the way up his body. And then there were those “Awws,” drawn out periodically by Marley’s antics. They started somewhere deep in his sternum, a gentle rumble that traveled through her like a mild earthquake.

When the first hints of Marley’s decline appeared, Tom rested his chin on the top of her head with a soft exhale. “Oh no…” Feeling brave, she reached across his legs for his other hand. He grasped hers immediately, interlacing their fingers together.

As she’d predicted, her tears started soon after, pooling on her lashes as Marley was brought into the vet that second time, and spilling, hopelessly, at John’s goodbyes. Tom tightened his embrace, and she turned into him, hiding her face in his shoulder. His other hand released hers and found her back instead; when his cheek brushed against hers, she realized that his skin, too, was wet. Gently, she reached out and cupped the side of his face, brushing away a tear with her thumb. He chuckled softly as warm lips touched her hair.

“We’re such total saps,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

She tipped her head back, smiling through her tears. His eyes were dry now, but tracks of moisture glistened on his skin. He made no move to dry them. Nadya’s hand still rested against his cheek, and he nuzzled against it, his right eyebrow arching in an unspoken request.

Ever so gently, she tugged him toward her, heart beating wildly against her ribcage as she watched him draw nearer. The butterflies took flight again, their summersaults full of fear and elation in equal measure.

The moment his lips touched hers, the world stilled around her. Nothing mattered, nothing but this man, right here, with his perfect mouth upon hers. He tasted of chocolate and of wine, with just a hint of salt… and of something spicy and warm, something intoxicatingly, uniquely, him. His light stubble scratched against her skin, a glorious contrast to the softness of his mouth. A soft moan escaped her and Tom smiled against her lips, brushing his tongue gently against hers. His hand found its way to the back her head, long fingers burying themselves in her short strands. She reciprocated the motion and was rewarded with a sound that was at once a moan and a purr, so delicious she felt heat spread down to her toes.

They broke apart to a knock on their partition, the flight attendant’s voice announcing that they’d begun their final descent into Heathrow. Tom cradled the back of Nadya’s head gently as he rested his forehead against hers. She looked into those piercing blue eyes, now only a couple of inches away, fighting back the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Landing meant goodbye. And as much as she wished she did not care, the idea of parting from him made her heart ache in a way she had not felt in years.


	5. Chapter 5

They broke apart to a knock on their partition, the flight attendant’s voice announcing that they’d begun their final descent into Heathrow. Tom cradled the back of Nadya’s head gently as he rested his forehead against hers. She looked into those piercing blue eyes, now only a couple of inches away, fighting back the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Landing meant goodbye. And as much as she wished she did not care, the idea of parting from him made her heart ache in a way she had not felt in years.

“Do you have plans for tonight?” He asked softly, brushing his thumb against her chin.

Nadya tried shaking her head, but succeeded only in loosening a couple strands of hair, which promptly fell in front of her eyes. She smiled shyly. “No, none.”

Tom tucked the loose tresses behind her ear, watching her searchingly. “Would you like to have dinner with me? May be see a play, if I can find us tickets?”

She felt as if a huge weight had fallen off her shoulders. “I would love that.”

His face lit up as he grinned. Unable to resist, Nadya brushed her lips against his again, and quickly found herself pulled into another soul-searing kiss.

God, this man was good. His mouth captured hers with just the right amount of pressure, gently switching from her bottom lip to her top. His tongue caressed hers, never going too far, never suffocating her. His fingers had just found her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, when the airplane dipped suddenly. They pulled apart hesitantly, both smiling.

“I would like nothing more than to keep kissing you,” Tom whispered, “but we should probably buckle up.”

The plane dropped again, taking Nadya’s stomach with it. She laughed nervously and slid back into her seat. “Yes, perhaps.”

“Where are you staying?”

Nadya named her hotel and he smiled. “I’m just a couple of blocks away.”

She wrinkled her brow, surprised. As far as she knew, her hotel was in some heavily trafficked part of downtown. “You’re not staying at your house?”

He shook his head no. “I rented it out, actually. I’m in London so rarely these days, it didn’t make sense to have it sit empty, waiting for me. I just booked a hotel room.”

She glanced at him sympathetically, knowing all too well what it was like to return to your own city as, essentially, a guest. “Is that weird, or are you used to it by now?”

“A little, but I’m getting used to it. And there’s something oddly liberating about not being tied down to a place.”

Nadya nodded. “Yea, I hear you. When I was younger, I never envisioned myself living anywhere but right by my family. It really was kind of freeing to know I didn’t have to do that.”

“Exactly. Usually, I stay with my sister when I’m in town, but she’s off visiting my other sister in India right now. And my mom’s place is pretty out of the way.”

“Will you get to see your mom while you’re here?”

“Oh, for sure. We’re supposed to get lunch later today, actually.” The plane lurched again and Nadya gripped her armrest tighter. Immediately, a warm hand grasped hers. “You okay?”

She laughed sheepishly. “Yea, I’m fine. Had a bad turbulence experience once, so I tense up whenever this happens.” Gently, he lifted her hand to his lips.

“Almost there.”

She met those blue-gray eyes again, let them envelop her. “Thanks.”

Tom squeezed her hand and smiled. “How are you getting to your hotel?”

“Umm, not sure. I know there’s a way to do it by public transportation, but I was thinking I’d grab a taxi, honestly.”

“Would you like a ride? I’ve got a car picking me up, and since we’re so close…”

The butterflies fluttered their wings excitedly. “That’d be great, actually.”

“Okay. We’re going to need to go through immigration and stuff separately, but why don’t you give me your number and I’ll text you where the car is once I get through?” He asked, already reaching into his pocket for his phone.

“Sure.” She read off her number, trying not to stare at those long, gorgeous fingers as they hovered over the keypad.

“Perfect.”

Together, they watched the plane descend into Heathrow, their hands clasped between them. Tom tensed beside her as his eyes skimmed the familiar landscape below and Nadya interlaced their fingers together gently. If he was anything like her, this was one hell of a bittersweet moment – the excitement and longing intermingling somewhere deep in the soul, the knowledge that you are home wrestling with the realization that you will leave again.

The plane touched down with a roar only a massive Airbus could produce. As they taxied to the gate, Tom loosened his seatbelt and turned toward her. His free hand found her cheek, a lightly callused thumb gently brushing her cheekbone. She held his gaze till their lips met, then closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss. This time, she let her tongue brush his lip first, and filed away the soft moan she received in return for later use. _So he liked when she took the lead._

The seatbelt sign went off, and they pulled apart reluctantly.

“Mmmm, I think that might just last me through the whole immigration mess.” His sly grin made her laugh.

“I don’t know, I might need a little more… That process is going to be a lot more tedious for me,” she teased.

His smile widened. “Well, you might just have to draw on anticipation of things to come.”

Her mouth fell open in shock. “You are evil.”

The look she received in response was clearly Loki-esque.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction; I own nothing and no one. 
> 
> I know that this is moving a bit slow - I personally love the build up in a new relationship, so I'm kind of basking in all of those early moment. Let me know if you're getting impatient though :-)

Nadya had just made it through immigration when her phone vibrated. She reached into her purse, her fingers trembling slightly, already preparing herself for disappointment. They had parted a half an hour ago with an embrace and a mutual “see you soon,” and ever since then, she’d wondered if she would, in fact, hear from him again.

By the time she’d gotten to the passport control line, the past six hours had started to feel like a wonderful, beautiful dream. As she watched a young family before her shepherd their children through the serpentine queue, she tried to force herself back into reality. A reality where in a few minutes, she’d be climbing into a cab, alone. A reality where she hadn’t just cuddled with, and fucking kissed, Tom Hiddleston. Her fingers had, involuntarily, traveled to her mouth at that thought. Try as she might to convince herself otherwise, she could still feel his lips ghosting against hers.

Now she glanced at the screen, half expecting to see a message from her mother, checking whether she’d landed safely. When she saw the +44 number, her stomach jumped, this time with no help from a lurching airplane. Startled butterflies took flight, somersaulting excitedly through the newfound weightlessness.

She swiped the screen to open the text. “Hey there, hope you’re making it through ok. The car is across from the first door on your left. Black Mercedes sedan.” Her fingers shook as she typed a response.

“Hey! Thanks. Just got through passport control; only customs to go. Be there in a few.”

Grabbing her suitcase, she made her way to the final set of counters. Her phone buzzed again and a smiley face emoticon appeared on the screen. She shook her head. _Dork_.

The customs line was mercifully short, and within a few minutes she found herself outside, a pleasant London breeze nudging at her jacket. She looked to her left, her heartrate speeding up as she spotted a black Mercedes with tinted windows.

A dapper looking older gentleman stepped out from the driver’s seat, motioning her over.

“You must be Nadya,” he greeted, reaching for her suitcase.

Nadya smiled. “I am. Thank you, sir.”

“My pleasure.” He opened the back door. “If you please. I’ll take care of this.”

She thanked him again and slid inside, her eyes immediately finding Tom’s gaze. Something warm fluttered inside her. “Hi,” she said softly.

“Hey darling,” he scooted closer, pulling her into an embrace. “How was our welcoming committee?”

Nadya laughed. “Perfectly polite. Much better than heading in the other direction.”

He grinned. “Good. I’m glad they behaved themselves.” Their driver returned and the car roared to life. Tom leaned forward slightly, asking him to stop at Nadya’s hotel before taking him to his own. That done, he turned to her. “Listen, I’ve been looking at theater tickets, and there seem to still be seats for Lear at the Dolmar tonight. I can ask Luke to reserve them for us if you’d…”

“ _Yes, please_ ,” she interrupted, not bothering to conceal her excitement. His eyes lit up.

“Okay, hold on just a second,” he withdrew his arm and quickly typed up a text. The message flew off with a quiet swish and the arm returned to her shoulders. She rested her head against him, breathing in that intoxicating cocktail of cologne, detergent and that perfect touch of musk, just a bit more pronounced after their flight.

Tom’s lips touched her hair gently. “Tired?”

“Mhmm… You?”

He yawned, smiling sheepishly. Nadya laughed softly, curling up against him. “Naptime?”

_What… was she doing?_ She, who guarded her emotions more than her most prized possessions, who fought like hell not to let her vulnerability show, ever. Who hadn’t let a man sleep beside her in years, ever since...

Tom tightened his arms around her, letting his chin drop against the top of her head. “Mmmm, that sounds wonderful, actually.” His voice against her ear vibrated like a faraway train in the night. The butterflies in her abdomen stilled, snuggling together contentedly as Nadya pushed away her doubts, for once letting herself sink into the here and now.

As their car made its way through the tangle of airport ramps, she focused on the way his fingers felt against her skin, soft as velvet save a few calluses at the tips. She felt the weight of his body against hers, solid as a wall, yet curving perfectly around her small frame. His breathing had evened above her, and she started to wonder, a bit enviously, if he’d already drifted off when his hand moved against her, gently stroking her upper arm. Smiling contentedly, she closed her eyes.

Nadya awoke with a start to the unmistakable wail of a siren. Judging by the mess of vehicles outside her window, they were already in London, stuck in a jam somewhere downtown. Tom’s arm still held her close, but his chin was no longer against her. She shifted carefully, trying not to wake him should he still be asleep, and her breath caught in her throat.

He’d reclined against the seat in his sleep, leaning his head against the cushions. Nadya stared at that long, perfect neck, heat pooling in her abdomen. Oh, to press her lips against that skin, right there, just above the collarbone… To kiss that triangle of freckles…

“Miss?” The driver’s voice startled her out of her reverie. Blushing madly, she forced her eyes forward. He was pointing to a gorgeous, Palazzo-style building. “This is you, I believe.”

“Great, thank you.” She turned toward Tom hesitantly. “Tom?” No response. Great. She reached out and gently brushed her knuckles against the side of his face, hoping not to startle him too badly. Instead of waking, though, he turned toward her hand, nuzzling against it. Nadya chuckled softly. He was all kinds of adorable, this one, wasn’t he… “Tom,” she called again, a little louder this time. The blue eyes flew open, glancing around in confusion till they landed on hers. “Hi there,” she smiled.

“Hey darling,” he pulled her closer, running his free hand over his face. She swallowed. The man’s voice was pure sex at all times; laced with sleep, it nearly undid her. “Sorry, did I sleep the whole way over?”

“You did, I think, but don’t be sorry. I just woke up, too.”

“Oh, good.” He looked outside. “Ah, this is you, isn’t it.” She nodded. “Okay. Shall we meet around 6 tonight? That way we can get some food before the play.”

“Sure, that sounds great.”

He grinned, now fully awake. “Perfect. Do you mind meeting me out here?”

“Not at all.”

“Thanks. James will be driving again, so it’ll be the same car.” He embraced her gently and she let her nose fall against the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent once more. Tom kissed her cheek. “Get some rest, darling.”

“I’ll do my best,” she smiled. “You, too.” She pulled away slowly, her eyes meeting his blue-gray gaze. His hand cupped the side of her face, and then his lips were on hers again, warm and tender and soft. They broke apart reluctantly, both a bit punch drunk. “I’ll see you soon,” she whispered against his lips, sliding out of the car before that was no longer an option.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction. I own no one and nothing.

Nadya awoke with a start, roused by a beam of sunlight that crept through the thick hotel curtains. On the nightstand, a fancy digital alarm clock, its blue lights quite alien in the classically styled room, read 4 p.m. For a moment, she basked in the softness of the sheets, the dreamy haze of leftover sleep. Then, the panic set in.

Tom. His face appeared in her half-conscious mind, its blue eyes looking straight into her soul. Usually, the image calmed her. Now, it set her stomach in knots.

What was she doing, going out with this man? More importantly, what was _he_ doing, going out with _her_? Nadya buried her head in her pillow. It had taken her a long time to grow into herself, to realize that though she was not the type of woman people put on magazine covers, she was, in her own way, attractive. But there was attractive, and then there was _beautiful_ – the perfectly sculpted, stunning gorgeousness that Tom was surrounded by day and night, that he could, no doubt, have at the drop of a hat. Why was he wasting his time with her?

But then she remembered that feel of their bodies against each other – the way they had fit together like two puzzle pieces, as if the side of his torso was made to curve around hers. She remembered his sharp breath when she’d first curled up against him; the warmth in his eyes as he listened to her, taking in every single word. _Was it possible that he felt something, too?_

She forced the thought out of her mind. Of course he didn’t. He was just looking for a fun night – some companionship, an easy lay may be. _Stop pretending it’s something more. You’ll only get hurt. Again._ With a sigh, she rolled out of bed and headed for the shower.

Two hours later, she left the hotel, her composed exterior hiding – she hoped – the tangle of anxiety that tore at her insides. Her stomach tightened even more when she saw three nearly identical black cars parked along the curb, two of them Mercedes sedans with tinted windows. _Fuck._ As she reached for her phone, the back window of the first car descended slightly, revealing those all-too-familiar blue-gray eyes.

And suddenly, the butterflies in her abdomen stilled, save for a periodic flutter of excitement. Her grip on her purse, which she’d been clutching for dear life, loosened, and her heartbeat slowed. Brushing a sandy curl out of her eyes, she approached the car.

The moment she slid inside, Tom grasped her hands in his. “Darling, you look gorgeous. I’m sorry I didn’t motion you over earlier; I was too busy staring, I think.”

Nadya bit her lip to keep from smiling. Coming from anyone else, those words would’ve been cheesy as hell, but the wide-eyed gaze that enveloped her now was nothing if not genuine. “Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend,” she teased gently. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

He grinned and kissed her cheek. “Just friend?”

Was she imagining it, or did she hear a hint of insecurity in that velvet voice? “Not just. At least,” she answered softly.

His fingers tightened around hers. “At least it is.” He let go of her hands and put an arm around her shoulders instead. “Were you able to sleep at all?”

“Yea, I only woke up a couple of hours ago. How about you?”

“A bit. I had to meet my mom at 2, but I got a few hours in before then.”

“Oh, how was lunch?”

“It was great.” He smiled warmly. “I… It’s funny, I’ve been spending more time away from home than with her since I was 14. I should be used to this by now. But it’s always surprising how emotional these reunions are.”

She reached for his hand again, interlacing their fingers together. “I bet. That’s a good sign, though, isn’t it? It means you’re really close.”

He nodded, raising her fingers to his lips. “That’s very true.”

As their car turned onto a small side street, Tom turned to face her, and Nadya’s anxiety stirred again. He looked decidedly nervous.

“Darling, listen, I hope you don’t mind, but I arranged for us to enter through the back doors, both here and at the theater.” The words came out in a rush, as if he just wanted them out of his mouth. “It’s not because… I want you to know, it’s not that I’m hiding us or anything, I just…”

Smiling, she rested her hand against his cheek. “Shh. It’s okay, I completely understand. And appreciate it, actually.” He licked his lips as his eyes darted from her face to his lap and back.

You should also know, we might still get photographed. I can’t guarantee…”

Nadya squeezed his hand gently, realizing suddenly that he’d had things go sour at this juncture before. “I know. If it happens, it happens.”

A hint of a smile touched his lips as he looked up. “You’re really okay with this?”

“It’s part of your life, Tom. I wish, for your sake, that it wasn’t, but it’s just reality.”

He leaned his forehead against hers. “Thank you. You don’t know how much… Let’s just say it means a lot.” She kissed him lightly.

“Come on, let’s go eat. I’m starving.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction. I own no one and nothing. Jeremiah is entirely made up... though I kind of wish he was not.

In the two hours she’d spent getting ready for this evening, Nadya had raked her brain for possible topics of conversation, terrified that they’d run out of things to talk about. She needn’t have worried. Seated in the back of the small Italian trattoria, its sloped, wine-cellar ceiling glowing softly in candlelight, they chatted easily about everything from music, to books, to childhood misadventures (hers much tamer than his). She confessed sheepishly that she had never read Anna Karenina, or any Tolstoy, for that matter, and he immediately offered to lend her his copy. She, in turn, made a mental note to stop by a bookstore and pick up a couple of her favorites for him.

The meal itself was as good as any Nadya had eaten in Italy, its simple, delicious ingredients allowed to simply speak for themselves. Tom had ordered the chicken parmesan, she – the mushroom tagliatelle. After watching him eye her plate longingly for a few second, she passed him a forkful.

“Come on now, I know you want some.”

He grinned sheepishly. Instead of taking the fork from her though, he leaned forward and accepted the mouthful, his lips closing around the silver implement to capture every last bit. Nadya’s jaw dropped ever so slightly. When a soft “Mmmm” escaped him, the temperature in the room seemed to rise a few degrees. _Does he know how fucking sexy he is?_

“That is fantastic,” he said, swallowing. “Would you like to try some of mine?”

“Sure,” she smiled. He reached easily across the table, bringing the fork to her lips. Opening her mouth, she reached for the proffered bite, her gaze fixed on his. As tangy-sweet sensations exploded on her tongue, her eyes drifted shut, all of her senses focusing on what may have just been the best tomato sauce she had ever tasted. “Mmm, perfection.” She opened her eyes to find Tom staring at her, his lips slightly parted. “What? Do I have tomato on my chin or something?”

He shook his head no, as if waking from a dream. “No, no, not at all. Sorry. That was just… Well, quite hot, actually.”

She smiled shyly, blushing a deep pink. “Hey, you started it.”

Tom grinned, popping another bite of chicken parm in his mouth. “And I regret nothing.”

Nadya laughed and took a sip of her wine.

The burgundy Barolo, velvet smooth on her tongue, left her a tad lightheaded, and a tad brave. When their server carried away their plates, she reached out and slipped her hand in his. Tom’s long fingers wrapped around hers, gently stroking her knuckles.

“I need to write AirFrance a thank you note for their seating arrangements,” he said softly.

Nadya chuckled. “I know. I have never been so grateful for an airline fuck-up in my life.”

His brow scrunched in confusion. “What?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you, did I…”

His eyes seemed to double in size as she explained what had happened with her travel plans. He grasped her hand tighter, as if afraid she would slip away. “Wow. That’s… incredible.”

Nadya squeezed his hand back. “Isn’t it?”

Tom shook his head in disbelief, reaching for his wine. “Well then. Here’s to airline fuck-ups… and the happiest of chances.”

She clinked her glass against his, a sweet, delicious heat pooling in her abdomen. “Here, here.”

They split a piece of tiramisu for desert, feeding it to each other playfully. Sitting there across from him, glancing into those soft blue eyes, Nadya caught herself in one of those perfect, beautiful moments when everything about life feels right, when the boundaries between what is and what could be disappear. She inhaled deeply, trying to soak in as much of that feeling as her whole body could fit. Tom interlaced their fingers together.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Nadya smiled. “I don’t really have any, for once. Just… happy.”

He squeezed her hand gently. “Me, too. Very.” The butterflies in her stomach fluttered their wings, snuggling closer together.

They held hands in the car on the short drive to the theater, like two teenagers in the back seat of a parents’ Oldsmobile. Outside the tinted windows, ornate streetlights cast a soft, ethereal glow onto fog-laden streets.

“I feel like we’ve just gone a hundred years back in time,” Nadya said softly. “Like there should be horse drawn carriages around the corner, and women in petticoats, men in top-hats strolling along, you know?”

Tom smiled wistfully. “Yea. I love this area at night, exactly for that reason. There’s something magical that happens when those lights go on.”

The car drew to a stop outside a dark, non-descript door and Tom tugged on her hand, his excitement palpable. “C’me on. I’ll give you a tour of backstage.” She climbed out after him, grinning.

He swiped a card against a tiny reader and the door buzzed its welcome. Nadya followed him through the dimly lit halls that somehow reminded her of a school she’d once volunteered at as Tom pointed out the various rooms and enclaves. She listened, fascinated, as he told her about the building’s history, the various iterations it had gone through since its construction in the 19th century.

They passed only a few people rushing by, which surprised her. “Yea, they’re all either in their dressing rooms or immediately backstage,” he explained when she asked him about the empty hallways. “This place is a zoo an hour or so before curtain, but it goes eerily quiet around this time.”

He had just finished speaking when a deep, scratchy voice called out behind them. “Tommy? Is that you?”

Nadya watched in wonder as a wide smile spread across Tom’s face. He spun around, gently pulling her to him. “Jeremiah!”

Before them stood an old man, his back stooped with age, leaning lightly on a heavy-duty broom. A long gray beard fell to his chest; from behind white bushy eyebrows, ember eyes twinkled playfully. Tom let go of Nadya for a moment and enveloped him in a hug, which the latter enthusiastically returned.

“It’s good to see you, son,” the old man rasped, patting his back.

“It’s so good to see you! How are you?”

“Oh, you know, one day at a time. But tell me about you… What brings you here?”

“I’m doing really well. I was just in the U.S. doing some press, and am here for a few weeks before I have to go back.” Tom motioned for Nadya to come closer, wrapping her arm around her when she approached. “And I’m here tonight to see Lear with this beautiful woman right here.” The elderly man’s eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled at her warmly, holding out his hand.

“Hello, darling. Welcome to the Donmar. I’m Jeremiah.”

She smiled back and took the proffered hand. “Thank you so much. I’m Nadya.”

“Well, Nadya, you must be a pretty special young lady. I don’t think this one has ever brought anyone but his sisters here before.”

Nadya glanced up at Tom, who grinned sheepishly, a deep blush crawling up his neck. “Easy there, sir, or you’ll scare her away.” She slid an arm around his waist, squeezing him reassuringly.

“Mmm, I don’t think you need to worry about that,” Jeremiah observed and Nadya felt her own cheeks grow warm.

“Jeremiah has been the groundskeeper here since the 1970s,” Tom explained, hurriedly changing the subject. “He’s the heart and soul of this place.”

“Wow,” Nadya said appreciatively. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, young lady. Now go get to your seats, you two. Curtain’s only five minutes away.”

“Thanks, Jeremiah. See you soon.”

“Very soon,” the old man answered pointedly. Nadya glanced at Tom questioningly, but he avoided her eyes, gently steering her down the hall.

“C’me on, let’s find our seats.”

Nadya had seen Lear before, but nothing could have prepared her for this production. Gripping Tom’s hand, she stared at the stage, enthralled, tearing her eyes away only to glance at the man by her side. He looked as captivated as she felt, joy, sadness and pain flitting across those expressive features in turn as the actors wove the tale before them. Each time his gaze met hers, he lifted their joint hands to his lips, tenderly kissing her knuckles.

When the houselights went on, they turned to each other, their eyes full of the same wonder. Nadya squeezed his hand tighter.

“That was...” She racked her brain, trying to find the right word.

“Marvelous,” he finished the sentence for her softly.

“I was going to go with fucking fabulous,” she joked. “But marvelous is far more classy.”

He grinned, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “Nah, I like fucking fabulous even better.”

“Ex… excuse me?” A small voice spoke behind them. Nadya looked up. Her eyes landed on a young girl – twelve, or thirteen may be – standing next to Tom, wringing her hands. An older woman, presumably her mother, stood a few steps away, looking almost as nervous as her daughter. Nadya smiled kindly at both of them.

“I think you have visitors,” she whispered to Tom conspiratorially. He gave her hand a quick, grateful press.

“I’ll be just a couple of minutes, okay?”

She nodded “Take all the time you need.”

He chatted with the mother and daughter for a few minutes, asking them what they thought of the production, answering their questions about his recent projects. When they asked for a photo, Nadya volunteered to take it. The mother’s phone was one she hadn’t seen before, and she fiddled momentarily with it, trying to access the camera – a delay that the twosome fully appreciated, it seemed, since it gave them an extra few seconds in Tom’s arms. As they departed for the exit, Tom again picked up her hand.

“Shall we make our escape?”

“Lead the way.”

As soon as their car pulled away from the Donmar, Tom turned to her. “I just wanted to say… I had an amazing time with you tonight,” he said softly, his eyes flitting shyly from her face to his lap, and back. Nadya brought his hand to her cheek, resting it there.

“Me, too. The best night I’ve had in a long, long time,” she said softly. “Thank you.”

He shook his head. “Thank _you._ ” He glanced momentarily at her lips, hesitating. “May I?”

She nodded, just barely, and then his lips were on hers again, warm, and tender, and just a bit chapped. She ran her tongue across the top one, eliciting a soft moan that traveled straight to her nether regions. His hand came to the back of her neck, gently deepening the kiss, and she gladly invited him in, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering about in nervous excitement. He let go of her hand for a minute, his fingers ghosting instead against her cheek. When they brushed her earlobe, she gasped softly, earning a warm chuckle that brought a smile to her own lips. Deciding two could play this game, she gently stroked the side of his neck before letting her fingers sink into the auburn curls. He shuddered, his whole body arching against hers needily.

“You are exquisite,” he whispered against her lips. Nadya opened her eyes, thinking again that she must be dreaming. Deep, blue orbs stared back at her hungrily and tenderly at once. She stroked her cheek, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Right back at you,” she answered softly.

“Can I see you again tomorrow?” He asked, capturing her hands in his again, his forehead resting against hers.

“I’d love that,” Nadya smiled. “I should be done with conference stuff at around 6.”

“I’ll pick you up at 6:30 then. Dinner and a movie sound good?”

“Perfect.”

He kissed her once more, his tongue tangling teasingly with hers. “Sleep well, Nadezhda.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction. I own no one and nothing.

“So I keep meaning to ask you, what are these appearances you’ve got coming up?” Nadya asked the next night. They were sitting in a tiny Indian restaurant, ensconced beneath a kaleidoscope of red, purple and gold lights that made her feel like she’d just stepped onto the set of Monsoon Wedding.

Tom chuckled softly, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of naan. “There’s a fundraiser on Saturday that I promised to take my mom to. It's a gala of sorts to raise money for a number of children’s charities.”

“Aw, nice. Are you doing anything at it?”

“Mostly just showing up, although I think I am reading a testimonial of some sort, too. Thanks for reminding me actually – I need to make sure Luke tracks the text down for me.”

“Glad to help,” she grinned. “And what’s the other one?”

His blue eyes sparkled mischievously. “The other one… I can’t tell you. At least not yet.”

She squinted at him playfully. “Seriously?”

“Yea, unfortunately. Though, _I’ve_ been meaning to ask _you_ , are you free Friday night?”

Nadya smiled, her heartbeat speeding up considerably. Were they making plans beyond the following day now? “Yea, I think so. I need to meet with some of the conference attendees one evening, but I think we’re planning for Saturday.”

“Good. Try to keep Friday open, okay?”

“All right. Is that the night of the super-secret thing that you are not allowed to tell me about?”

Tom raised both hands defensively, wide eyes twinkling. “I said nothing.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Nadya grinned, placing her small palms against his and interlacing their fingers. “Whatever you say, sir.”

There was that Loki smile again. “Be careful what you wish for, my lady.”

She shook her head, laughing. “You’re impossible.”

Tom kissed her knuckles tenderly, and she bit her lip, both to keep herself from cracking up, and to anchor herself here, in this moment. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d smiled this much, laughed this lightly. The last time she’d felt this comfortable with anyone, or for that matter, this… wanted. When she’d gotten in the car earlier that night, he had enveloped her in his arms and kissed her cheek, his light 5 o’clock shadow scratching delectably against her skin. His soft baritone sent a shiver down her spine.

“I missed you.”

She’d brushed her cheek against his tenderly, reveling in the familiarity of his touch. “I missed you, too.”

As they settled against the back seat, his arm draped easily across her shoulders, he’d asked about her conference, which had kicked off that day. She gave him a general overview, figuring the details would bore him, but quickly realized she wouldn’t get off that easy. Who were her favorite speakers, he wanted to know, and why? Did she hear of anything especially promising? What would she be presenting on tomorrow? And -- most astonishingly -- could he come?

She had sat up at that question, startled. “Really?”

“Very much so. Would that be okay?” The blue eyes gazed at her earnestly, making her blush.

“Of course. I’m sure I can sneak you in.”

The grin he’d flashed her resembled that of a pleased Cheshire cat. “Excellent. Now, come back here.”

She had finally succeeded in shifting the conversation back to him as they pulled up to the restaurant. Laughing, he told her about an impromptu photoshoot that had unfolded at one of his meetings that morning when it turned out that a top executive had brought his 5-month old black lab along with him to work. Spotting excitement on her face, he whipped out his phone and showed her a couple of photos: Tom, sitting Indian-style on the floor, nose to nose with the fuzzy creature. And, in another, standing with the pup curled up against his chest. Nadya didn’t think her heart could melt any faster till she spotted the tenderness in his gaze as he eyed the screen.

“I am so jealous of you right now,” she said, only half-joking. He kissed the top of her head.

“Sorry, love. At least you’ve got one waiting for you at home.”

“Yea, but he’s biiiig…”

Tom laughed. “Yes, that’s what happens with puppies, unfortunately.”

She wasn’t ready to give up yet. “Yes, but, but, but…”

He had silenced her with a kiss, pulling her flush against him as they approached the table where they found themselves now. “You are adorable,” he whispered before releasing her and pulling out her seat. The warmth that spread to her toes when his lips brushed her ear didn’t recede till well after their meals arrived.

***

After dinner, they headed to the Gate Picturehouse for a small, independent family drama they’d both wanted to see for some time. Walking through the doors of the white, non-descript building, Nadya expected to see a cinema not unlike her favorite ones back home – simple and sparse, covered in posters of the greatest films of the last fifty years. Instead, she found herself in one of the most luxurious spaces she’d ever seen, its ornate walls and gilded ceiling more akin to those of Boston’s opera house.

“Holy shit,” she exhaled, leaning closer to Tom as her eyes traveled around the room. He chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“C’me on, let’s find a seat.”

They settled in the back row, both for more privacy and to be able to take in the entirety of the space. As the lights dimmed, Tom put his arm around her and she snuggled against him, resting her head on the side of his chest. His scent enveloped her again and the butterflies in her abdomen rose as one, as if taking a deep breath in on her behalf.

The film was every bit as delicious as she had hoped, soaked in a deep nostalgia that made one’s heart ache and heal all at once. When she glanced at Tom, she saw her own emotions reflected back at her, his eyes soft, his lips curved in a hint of a wistful smile. Unable to resist, she leaned across him and took his other hand in hers, her heart speeding up considerably as he rested their joined palms on the thigh closest to her.

The beauty of the film made its tragic end hurt that much worse. In a split second the hope they’d been harboring for the past two hours vanished, erased by evens so brutal and unexpected they sent a collective gasp through the audience.

As the final heartbreaking scenes unfolded before them, Tom pulled her closer and Nadya brushed her cheek against his shirt, tears already rolling down her face. She heard a soft sniffle above her and turned toward him, gently inviting him into her arms. Gratefully, he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

The credits rolled, but they stayed in their seats, holding each other tenderly.

“I don’t usually cry this often, just so you know,” Tom whispered, his breath hot against her skin as she gently massaged his scalp. “Fuck.”

Nadya chucked softly, the last of her tears trickling onto his shirt. “Yea, I haven’t cried this much in a while either.” She kissed his cheek tenderly. “But I haven’t smiled this much in even longer.”

He pulled back just enough to capture her lips with his. “Same here, darling.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A difficult conversation
> 
> Warning: There's mention of attempted sexual assault. I suspect that may be a trigger for some folks, so just wanted to flag that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned to make this a separate chapter, but it turned out a) longer than I expected, and b)seems to have a natural break. So, here you go...
> 
> 100% fiction, as usual.

As their car meandered through the labyrinth of London streets, Nadya felt herself growing more and more nervous, desire clashing against anxiety that was getting harder and harder to control. Judging by the concern in Tom’s gaze, her non-existent poker face had once again failed her. His hand squeezed her shoulder gently as those soft lips found her temple.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

Nadya stared at her lap, wanting to open up to him, but terrified of how he’d react. She’d managed, thus far, to hide this side of herself from him, to appear the strong, confident woman she wanted him to see. Letting that exterior crumble felt like leaping off a cliff, with barely a prayer that she’d find a soft landing. And yet there was something reassuring about the weight of his arm against her back, the touch of his fingers on her skin, his scent… God, that intoxicating scent. Like a flame for a moth, it drew her in, made her want to burrow her head against him and never, ever let go. She took a deep breath and raised her eyes to his.

“I just… I haven’t done this, any of this, in a really long time. I’m just… anxious.”

Tom reached for her hand, lacing his fingers gently through hers. “Anxious about what, love?”

She chuckled, dropping her gaze for a moment before forcing herself to look back up. “About making a fool of myself basically.” Tom quirked an eyebrow at her and started to interrupt, but fell silent when her hand grasped his tighter. “See, the people in charge of our conference left these gift baskets for us that include a really nice bottle of wine.” A slow smile started to tug at his lips, giving her the confidence she needed to continue. “I’d… ummm… really like to invite you to have a glass with me… but I’m kind of terrified you’ll say no,” she finished shakily.

The hint of a smile turned into a full on grin. “And miss out on an opportunity to spend more time with a gorgeous, brilliant woman?” He cupped the side of her face gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “I’d be quite the fool, my lady.”

Nadya smiled, the knots in her stomach loosening ever so slightly. Unfortunately, that was the easy part. As she tried to gather the courage she needed to speak again, Tom’s hand found hers once more.

“That’s not all, is it, darling?” He said softly.

She shook her head no. Shit, why was this so hard? And she had to tell him, she had to. Because if she freaked out upstairs, which seemed entirely within the realm of possibility, he had a right to know… _Come on, Nadya, you can do this. You can._

She looked up. Tom was watching her warmly, the gold specs in his eyes somehow more prominent beneath his lightly furrowed brows.

“I had a bit of an incident last year,” she started, her voice barely above a whisper. “A coworker set me up with this guy… who wound up talking me into letting him into my apartment… and then trying to force himself on me.” Tom inhaled sharply. The blue eyes widened; lips parted ever so slightly in shock. “He… didn’t succeed. I fought him off, somehow got him out. But, it was the closest I’ve come ever to…” She let the sentence trail off, knowing her voice would shake if she finished. She drew another deep breath. “I haven’t been out with anyone since.” As she searched for words that would let her explain to him why she was telling him all this in the first place, his hands gently squeezed hers.

“I am so sorry that happened to you, darling,” he said softly, his voice thick. “I’m so, so sorry. Thank you, for all the trust you’ve shown me, for telling me, for letting me spend time with you.” She shook her head, her eyes finally filling with tears. He reached out and gently brushed one away, then joined their hands again. “I want you to know that if this is too much, if you wanted to just say good night right now, I would kiss you, and wish you sweet dreams, and look forward, immensely, to seeing you tomorrow.” She smiled through her tears, the muscles in her abdomen unclenching even further, the butterflies settling down in their nest. She shook her head again, hoping he’d understand. He brought both of their hands to his chest, gently laying her palm over his heart. “And if you decide you do want us to spend some more time together tonight,” he smiled to show her he had, in fact, understood, “then please know that I will never push you. We won’t do anything that you do not want to do, and you can tell me to bugger off at any time.”

Nadya let her head fall against his shoulder, releasing a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Tom’s palm found the center of her back, a solid, reassuring warmth, and she rubbed her cheek gratefully against his shirt. She wanted to tell him that he was amazing, wanted to ask him where he had _come from_ , how it was possible that men like him even existed in this world. And yet a voice in the back of her mind stopped her, reminding her that he was simply behaving the way every man _should_ , that, in all honestly, he probably wouldn’t appreciate her gushing about this at all. So, instead, she pulled away slightly and captured his lips with hers, putting all of her gratitude into that kiss. When they pulled apart, both out of breath, she picked up his hand, and reached for the door handle.

“Come.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this!
> 
> 100% fiction. I own no one and nothing.

Nadya’s fingers shook as she slid her keycard into the reader. She could feel Tom behind her, standing a few inches away, trying not to crowd her. She wished he would. His presence might be the reason for the lepidopteric circus in her abdomen, but she had a strong hunch that his touch was her best hope for sending the winged creatures back to their perch.

The door buzzed open and she stepped inside, reaching her hand behind her. He grasped her fingers, his warm palm resting reassuringly against hers. As she dropped her purse on the nearest armchair, he looked around her room, his thumb gently brushing across her knuckles.

“This place is gorgeous,” he said appreciatively. Nadya nodded, watching the miniature lamps cast a candle-like glow onto crimson walls and Edwardian furniture that, in her humble opinion, belonged in a museum.

“It’s surreal, isn’t it?” she answered softly, turning toward him. In the soft yellow light, his eyes shone a deep sapphire blue, like the darkening sky on a clear night. He reached out and tucked one of her curls behind her ear.

“I might have to stay here the next time I’m in town. The place I’m at is all right, but has no character whatsoever, especially compared to this.” He paused, his eyes twinkling. “It does have a Jacuzzi though.”

The image of Tom in a hot tub momentarily stole away her breath. “Oooh,” she exhaled enviously, trying to hide her fluster. Judging by his Cheshire grin, she’d failed miserably.

“You’re welcome to come over any time and try it with me.”

“Mmmm, am I now?” She countered teasingly.

“Well, you know, if you’d like…” His nonchalant shrug was clearly not nonchalant.

She rested her hand against his cheek, guiding his lips to hers. “I might just take you up on that,” she whispered as their mouths met in a searing kiss. Tom let go of her hand, winding his long arms around her instead, his palm coming to rest at the center of her back. She ran her hands up his biceps, savoring the musculature under the cotton shirt. Their tongues found each other, teasing and caressing in equal measure.

When they broke apart, Tom buried his face in the crook of her neck and she let her forehead fall against his collarbone, breathing him in. The butterflies in her abdomen still fluttered about excitedly, but their anxious somersaults has ceased. Tom’s arms tightened around her and she snuggled closer, her body again curving perfectly against his.

“How about that wine I promised you?” she whispered, gently stroking the back of his neck. He nuzzled her shoulder lightly before pulling away to meet her gaze.

“Does that mean I have to let you go?” his wide, hooded gaze made her heart melt.

Nadya smiled. “Not necessarily. Here.” She turned so that her back was to him, wrapping his arms around her middle. “How’s that?”

Warm lips touched her nape, sending a delicious shiver down her spine. “I can work with this.”

She walked them to the mahogany desk where a bottle of Syrah sat among an assortment of chocolate and fruit. There was a sharp intake of breath somewhere above her, then a hot whisper in her ear.

“You didn’t tell me there was chocolate.”

Laughing, she turned in his arms and captured his lips briefly with hers. “That’s because I wanted you to come up here for me, not for the candy.”

His traced her cheekbone with his thumb. “Oh believe me, darling, I did.”

She grinned teasingly. “I know. You didn’t know even know about the chocolate, remember?”

He shot her a warning look just as his lithe fingers found her ribs, sending her squirming in a fit of giggles. “Ahhh, okay, okay, stop…” The tickling continued, his large hands easily making their way to her stomach. “Hahaha, stop. Or no sugar for you.” The fingers stilled.

“What kind of sugar?”

She pried his fingers away from her most ticklish spots, placing them on her back instead. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Deep blue eyes watched her warmly, a hint of mischief in the crinkling corners. He slipped his index finger beneath her chin, gently tipping her face to meet his. A soft moan escaped her as his tongue brushed her upper lip.

“For the record, this is all the sugar I need,” he whispered, smiling against her mouth. She hid her face in his chest, suddenly shy, and he pulled her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. “Shall we try that wine, darling?” She nodded, but didn’t pull away. Chuckling softly, he reached for the bottle. “Do you have glasses, love?”

“Yea, one sec,” she ducked out of his embrace, retrieving a couple of tumblers as he uncorked the wine. “Here you go.”

Tom filled their glasses, then tipped his toward hers. “To something beautiful and new.”

“Here, here,” Nadya smiled. The Syrah’s smoky flavor combined with his proximity left her delightfully lightheaded and calmed her inhibitions. Taking another sip, she rested her palm against his chest. “I don’t have a Jacuzzi, unfortunately. But here, let me show you something.”

She walked toward the window and pulled away the heavy velvet curtains. Behind them, floor to ceiling doors looked out onto a small, picturesque balcony. Tom’s eyes widened.

“Wow…”

Nadya smiled and pulled the doors open. A light evening breeze entered the room, beckoning them outside. “Shall we?”

It was chillier out here than she’d expected. She shivered lightly as they leaned against the balustrade over the courtyard below, where a cobbled path wove through a thick canopy of leaves lit by Chinese lanterns. Tom put his arm around her and she pulled close gratefully, soaking in his body heat.

“It’s like you’ve got your own secret garden down there,” he said softly.

She nodded. “I went out there during our lunch break earlier. It’s gorgeous during the day, too.”

They sipped their wine silently, listening to the leaves rustle in the June breeze, their shimmering whisper interrupted from time to time by a lone car horn, a passing siren. Tom’s lips touched her hair, and she tipped her head up toward him.

Her breath hitched as her eyes met his. There was no mischief there this time, just earnestness, and heat, and carefully controlled desire. He was holding back, she knew, respecting her boundaries, keeping his promise to her. _I will never push you._

And suddenly, the last of her anxiety dissipated, giving way to pure and primal need. The need to taste him again, to feel his skin against hers. To see him lose that restraint. She realized, in that moment, that she trusted him in a way she’d never been able to trust before. Trusted him not to hurt her – not her body, and God help her, not her heart. Trusted him to catch her if her fears got the better of her. Trusted him to let go of her own control.

He must have noticed the change in her because his eyes widened, that right eyebrow climbing up his forehead in silent request. She reached up to caress the side of his face, tenderly stroking the soft stubble, and his eyes drifted shut, a soft moan starting somewhere deep within his chest. Unable to wait any longer, Nadya moved her hand to the back of his neck, and pulled him toward her.

Their mouths found each other hungrily, tongues meeting almost instantly in a dance that was both familiar and new. Tom grabbed her lower lip with his teeth as his free hand burrowed into her curls. She, in turn, slipped her hand beneath his jacket, grasping a hold of his T-shirt, and tugging, her fingers shamelessly searching for skin. He shuddered as her hand found its mark, his hips pressing involuntarily against her. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers.

“Darling?” The whisper was soft, tentative, and… hopeful.

She looked up and met his gaze. “Sorry, is this okay?”

A deep chuckle rumbled against her sternum. “More than. But… Are you…?”

She nodded, biting her lip to keep from grinning like a fool. “Take me to bed, Thomas.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the evening... 
> 
> NOTE: NSFW! Over 18 only, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again - this one took a long time to write, for some reason. This is my first attempt at a het love scene... so please be kind. Constructive criticism always welcome! <3

He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, and led her inside, his eyes fixed on her own. With the edge of his foot, he nudged the balcony doors closed before easing Nadya’s empty tumbler from her hand. A soft clink echoed through the room as two glasses landed on the antique desk.

Tom wrapped his newly free arms around her, pulling her flush against him. A soft moan escaped her as his lips found hers again; her hands slipped to his back, where she’d already loosened the hem of his shirt. Tom groaned softly above her as her fingers found warm, satiny skin. His own palms slipped lower, grasping her backside as his lips shifted from her mouth to her neck. Her knees grew week as he moved toward her collarbone, alternating between his velvet soft tongue and the graze of his teeth. She eased her fingers from beneath his shirt and moved them lower onto his _other_ cheeks, kneading them gently as she pulled him toward her. A prominent hardness pressed against her lower abdomen, eliciting a simultaneous moan from both of them.

Nadya took a step toward the bed, still holding him close against her. Together, they sat on the edge, their eyes finding each other once more.

He traced her cheekbone with his thumb tenderly. “You are incredible.”

“And you are breathtaking,” Nadya’s heart raced at the admission. He dropped his gaze shyly; when he looked up, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“Thank you, darling. As are you.” She leaned in to kiss him again, but froze when she saw a hint of hesitation in his eyes. Her stomach dropped. _Don’t leave. Please don’t leave._ “Darling, promise me something.” At that moment, she would’ve promised him anything. “If things get uncomfortable, or if God forbid, I’m hurting you, tell me. Okay? I couldn’t stand it if…”

The muscles in her abdomen went from tight coils of rope to utter mush in a mere second. “I promise,” she whispered. And then, because the words had been there ever since their conversation in his car, she let them slip from her lips as they kissed. “Thank you.”

Tom moaned against her mouth as their tongues met again, hungrily exploring each other. This time, she broke the kiss as she shifted her attentions to the neck she’d admired for what felt like forever. Her lips found that triangle of freckles by his collarbone, and rested there, gently massaging the hot skin. Tom shuddered; his arms immediately tightened around her. Slowly, he slipped her left dress strap off her shoulder, his mouth trailing after his fingers, leaving her trembling in their wake.

“Fuck, Tom,” she breathed, burrowing helplessly into the crook of his neck.

He smiled against her skin and turned his attention to her other side. Nadya lost herself in his touch, melting against him as he caressed her shoulders. His fingers found her dress zipper and rested there momentarily. “May I?”

She nipped at his collarbone needily. “Please.”

As the dress fell to her waist, he pulled back, his eyes exploring her skin, bare now, except for a low cut bra. Shyly, she looked away as her nerves got the better of her again. A soft hand cupped her cheek, bringing her gaze back to his. The butterflies in her stomach performed a couple of somersaults as she took in the hunger in those stormy blues, his pupils now twice their usual size.

“You. Are. Exquisite,” he said softly, tracing the mounds of her breasts with his fingertips before dropping his mouth to the dip of her cleavage and stealing any response from her lips. Gently supporting her back, he moved them further onto the mattress and eased her against the small pile of pillows. She moaned softly as his lips traveled around the edges of her bra – first the top, then underneath the cups – placing hot, languid kisses all along her skin. His mouth still on her, he straddled her hips and slipped his hands under her back and paused at her bra clasp as his eyes found hers. The utter want in his gaze sent a gush of wetness between her legs. She nodded, smiling, then groaned with pleasure as he eased the garment off her, replacing the fabric with his mouth. A delicious sound – something between a growl and a purr – escaped him as his tongue found her nipple, sending her hips bucking against him.

“Mmm, patience, darling,” he murmured, repeating his ministrations on her other side.

She moaned softly in response. “Easy for you to say…”

He chuckled, sliding down her body till his lips found the fold of her dress. He paused there and rested his chin against her tummy, those baby blues looking up at her in question. She shook her head no, making sure to smile to let him know he’d done nothing wrong. Sure enough, he pulled away a bit, his brow furrowing in confusion. She beckoned him to her, grasping the hem of his T-shirt as soon as it was within reach.

“It seems like we’re a bit unbalanced in the clothing department,” she whispered. A relieved grin lit his face as he dutifully raised his arms overhead, letting her slide the T off him. Now shirt-free, he braced himself on his elbows so that she could explore him at her leisure. Nadya’s breath caught in her throat as her fingers traced the muscles in his arms and back, then slipped between them to gently stroke his chest. When her fingers brushed his nipple, Tom’s head dropped against her breast with a soft hiss.

“Darling, if you keep doing that, I’m not gonna last long,” he warned quietly. Nadya chuckled, bringing her hands back to his shoulders.

“Is that a bad thing?” She whispered innocently.

He nipped her neck with a playful growl. “You vixen…” In a split second, he was at her feet, sliding her dress the rest of the way off. He froze for a moment as his eyes roamed hungrily along her skin. “God, Nadya… So beautiful.”

She swallowed hard, pushing back the sudden sting of tears. She’d experienced all sorts of reactions from men over the years, from needy ignorance, to overly delicate condescension. No one, _no one_ , had ever looked at her like this, with such desire, such captivation… and such respect. She reached for him, capturing his lips the moment he got close enough, and pulled him against her till they lay chest to chest. Tom rested his forehead against hers, gently nuzzling her nose. His stormy blue eyes, hooded now with unbridled desire, took her breath away.

“Please, darling… May I taste you?”

 _Oh, fucking hell._ She moaned the only coherent word she could form:“Please…”

There was a flash of that Loki grin, and then he was at her feet again, kissing his way up her calf… then her thigh. A single finger slid between her legs, making her whole body shudder. His mouth still on her leg, he slid the last of her undergarments off her. A soft, appreciative moan left him as his lips traveled along her bikini line. Nadya grasped the sheets around her desperately. _This man…_

“So hot, baby,” Tom mumbled as his hands slid beneath her thighs. She groaned at the feel of his breath at her center then cried out helplessly when his tongue brushed against her for the first time. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her as that incredible mouth worked its magic, bringing her to a peak so high that the world clouded around her. Another flick of his tongue, and she was in free fall, crying out helplessly as her fingers burrowed into his curls. Tom groaned against her, and the vibration of his voice shot another bolt of electricity through her already overexcited nerve endings. Trembling, she tugged him toward her, and he obliged, wrapping his arms tightly around her as her body slowly returned from its high. Nadya snuggled into him as her vision came back into focus.

“Holy… fuck.” The words escaped before she could stop herself. Tom laughed softly beside her, a deep, rumbling sound that she was quickly becoming addicted to.

“I aim to please,” he nipped at her ear playfully.

“And you do so phenomenally,” Nadya murmured as their lips met in a languid kiss.

Shifting slightly, she felt his erection against her thigh, so hard it had to be painful. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly as her lips found his ear. “My turn.” With a soft moan, Tom burrowed into the crook of her neck. Nadya grinned, the butterflies in her abdomen nestling happily together. _God, you are adorable._

She eased herself from his embrace and nudged him onto his back. Capturing his lips once more, she let her fingers trail along his chest, ghosting over his nipples. The butterflies spun through the air, thrilled, as he arched against her, deepening the kiss.

With a sly grin, she kissed her way down his neck and across his collarbone before shifting her attention to those perfectly carved pecs. The noise that escaped him when her tongue brushed his nipple nearly sent her over the edge again. One of these days, she would need to spend more time up here, exploring what other sorts of sounds she could elicit. Teasing him now, though, would be simply cruel…

She grazed his abdomen with her lips, taking in the impressive six pack as her fingers worked his belt buckle, then his zipper. Tom groaned when the jeans released their hold, leaving only the soft fabric of his boxer briefs in place. Nadya looked up to find those hooded eyes watching her, pupils now completely blown. She kept her gaze locked on his as she eased down his jeans and boxer briefs, searching for any sign of hesitation. When he lifted his hips to help her, she let her eyes trail her hands as the last of the fabric between them slipped away.

A soft moan escaped her as she took him -- all of him – in for the first time. Those carved runner’s legs that seemed to go on forever. A torso like the statues of ancient Greece – lithe and narrow, each muscle shaped to perfection. Arms that she wanted to crawl into and hide in forever… Not to mention the sheer beauty between his legs that took her breath away.

“Wow, Thomas…” she whispered, her tongue hungrily tracing her lips.

He grinned. “A good wow, I hope?”

She traced the underside of his cock with her palm, and the grin disappeared as he groaned needily above her. She leaned down, nuzzling the triangle between his hip and his abdomen. “A very, very good wow.”

She kissed her way down the inside of his hip, thoroughly enjoying the soft, breathy sighs that escaped him with every touch. His scent enveloped her as her mouth dipped lower, sending delicious heat to her center. Finally, unable to wait another second, she wrapped her lips around him.

The sighs turned to outright moans. “So good, baby… So fucking good…” Nadya looked up and her eyes met his, midnight blue now, and watching her every move. She hummed softly against him and they drifted close for a second as a wave of pleasure washed over him. When they opened again, he reached for her. “I’m so close, love…”

She paused her ministrations, meeting his gaze shyly. “I am more than happy to finish what I started here,” she started hesitantly. He smiled, and she continued, more confident now. “But I’d also love to feel you inside me…”

Nadya didn’t think his eyes could get any darker, but they did. In a split second, she found herself in his arms again, his body surrounding hers like a warm cocoon. His lips captured hers hungrily. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “If you are.”

“Oh, darling you have no idea…” He kissed her again, reaching for his jeans to retrieve his wallet. She sat up with him as he located the condom so that she could continue to kiss him as he slipped it on. The butterflies in her abdomen had restarted their somersaulting routine, nerves once again getting the better of her. This time, the reasons were purely physical – much as she wanted this, she couldn’t imagine the experience would be painless. As Tom eased her back onto the pillows, she realized that he had, for course, noticed _(Bless him? Curse him? A little bit of both?)._ Resting his weight on one elbow, he caressed her cheek, then the side of her body as he leaned his forehead against hers. “I’m gonna go slow, okay?” She smiled, nodding. _Definitely bless him._ “If I am hurting you…”

“I’ll tell you. I promise.” She nipped his bottom lip. “Now get that gorgeous cock inside me.”

He grinned, his nose brushing against hers as he found her entrance. Nadya kept her eyes locked on his as she felt him slide inside her.

There was no pain – or if there was, she did not care, because nothing, nothing had ever felt as incredibly, perfectly, right, as _this_ , as being one with this man. Their bodies molded against one another like two long-lost halves of the same whole, a sensation both thrilling and utterly terrifying.

She saw Tom’s eyes widen, and knew hers had done the same. When he kissed her, it felt like they were speaking to each other without words, their lips and tongues making promises that they couldn’t yet say out-loud. She brushed her foot against his calf and he started to move, every stroke sending a surge of pleasure through her, each stronger than the last. Before long, her body clenched around him, seeking that last bit of contact she needed. Tom smiled against her lips and shifted his angle ever so slightly.

“Come for me, baby.”

His voice undid her, and she arched against him as wave after wave of fireworks exploded inside her. Through her haze of pleasure, she felt him shudder in her arms as his own orgasm took him, eliciting the most gorgeous sounds she’d ever heard.

As he slowly came back to himself, she pulled him to her, holding him close while periodic aftershocks coursed through him. Each time his body trembled in her arms, she found a new spot to kiss – his temple, the first time, then the top of his head, then his collarbone. And each time her lips touched his skin, he nuzzled against her, his stubble brushing deliciously against the crook of her neck.

He rolled them onto their sides so that he could hold her better, and she curled up against him, snuggling into his arms. Warm lips touched her forehead tenderly. “That was…”

“Incredible,” she completed the sentence for him.

He grinned at her playfully. “I was going to go with fucking fantastic, actually.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys - life's been a bit crazy over here. And sorry that this one is so short... Longer one coming up, I promise.

Something was ringing incessantly by her right ear, its electronic chirping so unlike any actual bird. Nadya reached blindly for the source of the noise, refusing to open her eyes. Where are you, phone…?

As her fingers searched for their target, her brain worked sluggishly to locate itself. She was in a bed, a very comfortable bed, in fact. And there was something warm cacooned around her, holding her in a tight, tender embrace. _Wait, not a something -- a someone_ , her brain supplied. Nadya’s heartrate sped up a few notches.

The butterflies in her abdomen took off as memories of the night before washed over her. He had stayed. She never let anyone stay, not in years. But when he had curled his body around hers and wrapped her in his arms, she’d wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, right there, just like that, every night for the rest of her life. And so she’d set her alarm for 7, to give them both enough time to get ready in the morning, and had drifted off, refusing to give into the anxiety that lurked all around the periphery of her mind.

She could feel it creeping in now, could feel her muscles seize with it, one by one. What was she doing here? What could she possibly be thinking, letting him in like that? He would leave, they all did, and what would she do then?

Tom’s arms tightened around her, gently pulling her closer. And as his body enveloped her again, the endless barrage of questions fell silent; the butterflies slowed their laps.

“It’s okay,” he whispered softly, his voice thick with sleep. “It’s okay.”

She turned in his arms, burrowing into the crook of his neck as her eyes filled with tears. “I’m so sorry.”

“Shh… You don’t need to apologize,” he kissed the top of her head. His palm rubbed reassuring circles at the center of her back as he nuzzled gently against her ear. “I don’t know if this helps, but… I’m scared, too, you know?”

She pulled back a bit, swallowing. “You are? But… why? And what… What can I do to help?”

Tom smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. “You are amazing, you know that?” He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, chuckling at her confusion. “That’s why. Because you’re beautiful, and brilliant, and the most compassionate person I’ve met in a long, long time. And I’m afraid that you won’t want to put up with… me.” He dropped his gaze. “With everything that comes with being with me.”

Nadya stroked his cheek tenderly. “What can I do to help?” she repeated softly.

He looked up, and her heart ached at the pain in those blue-gray eyes. “Promise me… Promise that you won’t leave without talking to me first.”

“I promise,” she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. He cupped the side of her face as his lips gently brushed hers.

“Your turn, darling… What’s on your mind? And what can I do?”

Her heart beat wildly, trying to escape her ribcage as that perpetual, nagging voice, her permanent companion, piped up again. _Don’t be stupid. Don’t let him in. Walk away now, before it’s too late._ But try as she might to turn away, her eyes sought his. She reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers together.

“I’m... You’re incredible, Tom. And I just… I mean… Fuck.” She took a deep breath. “You could have any woman you want. You’re surrounded by these gorgeous, amazing supermodel types, all the time. Why…” She saw him shaking his head and fell silent.

“Because I’ve never felt with them the way I do with you,” he said softly. “You are just as beautiful as any of them and a hell of a lot more interesting. And this…” he pulled her into his embrace, and there was that sensation again, the feeling that this, right here, was exactly where she was meant to be. “You feel that, right?”

Nadya nodded against his chest. “Like two puzzle pieces.”

“Exactly.” Tom kissed the top of her head. “Now, what can I do to help?” He whispered into her hair.

She snuggled closer, suddenly feeling more sure of herself. “Promise me the same thing… That you won’t just walk away.”

“I promise,” he answered immediately, gently squeezing her back.

“And, umm…” Her heartrate sped up again. “This is embarrassing, but… If you notice me freaking out... Just take my hand or something, okay? I can’t believe I’m even saying this to you, but your touch seems to calm me like nothing else, and…”

She could feel him smiling above her. “It would be my pleasure.” He pulled away a bit, coaxing her gaze back to his. “Your eyes do the same for me,” he said softly.

Nadya kissed him gently. “Whenever you need them…”

“Thank you, darling,” he whispered against her lips before deepening the kiss. She kissed him back hungrily, basking in the heat of his mouth, in his firm grip on the back of her neck. A soft moan escaped both of them as they broke apart. “I would love nothing more than to make love to you right now,” he breathed. “But…”

She nodded. “Time. I know.” She found his gaze shyly. “Tonight?”

His face lit up. “Absolutely. And I still want to come see you present today, if that’s okay.”

The butterflies fluttered their wings. “I’d love that”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction. I own nothing and no one.

By 1 o’clock, Nadya was decidedly nervous. It didn’t matter that she’d given this presentation a thousand times before, nor that she’d gone over it yet again after Tom left that morning. From her seat just in front of the state, she had a perfect view of the sea of tables that filled the ballroom. Six hundred people, easy. Many of them high-up dignitaries from all over the world. There was no room for fucking up today.

Trying to ignore the knots in her stomach, she bit into a forkful of salad and immediately put it down as a wave of nausea swept through her. _Guess that’ll have to wait…_

To her right, a former coworker was deep in conversation with one of the conference organizers.

“I just don’t see how they are going to be able to sustain it when the grant runs out,” he was saying as he turned to Nadya for support. With another abdominal somersault, she realized she had no idea what he was talking about. Praying she wouldn’t come off a total fool, she took a stab at guessing.

“You mean the program in Lisbon?” Richard nodded. _Thank goodness for small favors._ “Yea, it seems like that’s going to be a big challenge. I think it’s doable, but they need to start planning for future funding now…”

The conversation rolled along smoothly, successfully taking her mind off of what she’d be doing in less than an hour. She had worked with Richard for years, and had been thrilled to run into him again here. He was about a decade older, and had been both a friend and a mentor to her as she got her bearings in the world of international advocacy. When Nadya moved back to Boston, he had called her new supervisor and talked her ear off about how lucky she was to have hired her. _“Congratulations – you now have a very high bar to live up to,”_ Elizabeth had told her jokingly on her first day.

When Nadya next glanced at her phone, her stomach filled with a whole other sort of flutter. The familiar butterfly circus kicked into high gear as she excused herself and beelined for the elevators.

She saw him the moment she entered the lobby, his lithe frame towering over the other hotel patrons, even as he bent to slip a soaking wet umbrella into a plastic bag. Hurriedly, she crossed the space between them.

“A bit wet out there, huh?”

He jumped at the sound of her voice, nearly losing his grip on the umbrella. “Darling, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

She smiled cheekily. “Sorry.”

“Uh huh. Sure you are.” He straightened to his full height. Nadya’s smile faltered as she took in his suit-clad form, navy, with a sky button down and grey tie that looked like they had been designed just for his eyes. _Dear God._ “Darling? You all right?”

She swallowed. “I just realized I had not seen you in a suit yet.”

It was his turn to grin. “And?”

She smacked his side lightly with the back of her hand. “Let’s just say I’m not sure how the hell I’m going to focus on this presentation of mine.”

He ran his finger teasingly along her bare arm. “Sorry?”

“Sure you are,” she teased, blushing as those blue eyes roamed up and down her form. He took her hand in his.

“You look stunning, love.”

“Thank you… So do you.”

“Shall we?”

With a nod, Nadya led him to the elevators and up to the second floor. Here, she took a sharp right into a narrow hallway that, she’d discovered earlier, would allow them to enter the ballroom right by her table. As soon as they were out of sight, she paused, the knots in her stomach tightening again. Only ten minutes to go…

“I hope you don’t mind – I figured we’d just bypass the check-in desk and sneak you in.”

He shook his head no. “I don’t mind at all. You aren’t going to get in trouble for this, are you?”

“Nah, I doubt it.” Nadya glanced askance at the ballroom doors, trying to will her heartrate to slow.

A warm hand grasped her shoulder. “C’me here, love.” She stepped into his embrace gratefully, breathing in his scent as her cheek pressed against the slightly scratchy wool. His arms tightened around her, enveloping her in a safe, tender cocoon. “You are going to be amazing,” he said softly.

Nadya looked up. “Just promise me you won’t hate me if I bomb…”

Tom reached out and gently cupped her face. “I swear.”

“Okay,” she nodded, giving his hand one last press before she reached for the door handle.

As they entered the room, Nadya realized that she had half-expected all eyes to turn to them. She breathed a sigh of relief when none did and forks continued to clink against plates just as they had when she’d left. She led Tom to her table, spotting a woman clad in all black – one of the sound technicians – speaking animatedly with Richard.

“Do you know when she will be back?” She was asking nervously as they approached, her fingers grasping Nadya’s chair.

Nadya took the last few steps. “Looking for me?” The poor woman shuddered, her whole body leaning back in surprise. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” The sound tech clutched her chest, her grip on the chair back tightening. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Alyssa. I… uh… need to get your audio all set up.”

Nadya smiled. Somehow, Alyssa’s anxiety calmed her. “I’m Nadya – it’s nice to meet you. Okay, just one sec.” She turned to Tom, motioning for him to come closer. “Here, you can take my seat.”

Tom nodded, glancing from her to the audio tech, whose eyes, if it were possible, had grown even wider at the sight of him. Alyssa stepped back, hastily letting go of the chair.

Still smiling, Nadya turned to Richard, who, it turned out, was staring at Tom almost as intently as the young woman by her side.

“You are Loki,” he said finally as Tom pulled up his chair.

Nadya bit her lip. Tom smiled politely, reaching out to shake Richard’s hand. “I’m Tom, actually. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Richard grinned apologetically. “Sorry man, my boy’s a Marvel fanatic. I’m Richard, and the pleasure’s all mine.”

“No problem – happens all the time.”

“How do you guys know each other?”

Glancing sideways at Alyssa, who had proceeded to wringing her hands, Nadya answered hurriedly. “We met on the flight over here, actually, and when I told Tom what I did, he wanted to learn more, so I asked him to come.” Tom nodded, flashing her an approving smile. Nadya grinned back. “Richard and I used to work together,” she explained. “He taught me the ins and outs of all this.” Carefully ingoring the stares of their table mates, she gave Tom’s shoulder a quick squeeze. “Okay, I’ve got to go get ready. See you in a bit.”

He nodded, those blue eyes twinkling. “Break a leg, darling.”

Moments later, it seemed, Nadya stepped onto the stage. The ballroom lights had been dimmed, and she realized gratefully that she could no longer see the entirety of the space. She took a deep breath as her first slide flashed on the giant screens on either side of her.

“This is Lydia,” she said, her voice gaining strength as she glanced at the photo of the five year old in pig tails. “The day this picture was taken, Lydia had had no food. The day before, she’d eaten a single slice of bread.” Nadya paused, hearing the sharp intake of breath from the audience. “Lydia lives in the United States.” A collective gasp filled the room. The slide changed; this time, a young boy appeared on the screen, so thin that you could see his ribs through his paper-thin shirt. “This is Robert. Robert’s father lost his job six months before this photo was taken. Robert has lost ten pounds since then – that’s about five kilos, and he told me that he doesn’t remember the last time he went to bed with a full stomach.” Another pause. “Robert lives right here, in the United Kingdom.”

Nadya glanced to her right, and her eyes immediately found Tom. He was watching her intently, those blue eyes pained, his fingers pressed pensively to his mouth. Forcing herself to tear away her gaze, she flipped to the next slide.

Forty minutes later, she smiled shyly as six hundred people applauded her. She glanced at her last slide, a photo collage of the children she and her colleagues had met over the years. _I hope I did you justice_ , she whispered, carefully covering the mike with her hand.

She stepped off the stage and into a small crowd of people who had come by to ask follow up questions, or simply to thank her for the presentation. As she spoke with the president of one of Paris’s top anti-poverty non-profits, her eyes found Tom. He was still seated at her table, talking softly with Richard. When he caught her gaze, he smiled and gave her a thumbs-up sign – a silent “take your time.” Relieved, she turned back to her new acquaintances.

Some fifteen minutes later, she finally made her way back to the table. Richard had left, and Tom was signing something for an elderly woman to his right.

“Thank you, dear.” Her German accent was thick. “My granddaughter will be thrilled.”

“My pleasure,” Tom flashed her one of his signature grins. His smile widened when he spotted Nadya out of the corner of his eye. “There she is. Darling, you were phenomenal!”

Nadya slipped into Richard’s former chair, wanting more than anything to be in those arms again. “Thank you so much.” A split second later, she felt his pantleg against her calf, then the warmth of him as he intertwined his leg with hers. She leaned into his touch gratefully, smiling at the way he had read her, yet again.

Tom took a final sip of tea and pushed away the saucer, his eyes finding hers apologetically. “I would love to stick around, but unfortunately, I need to get back.”

Nadya brushed her leg against his. “Of course. I’ll walk out with you.”

After saying farewell to the few people who remained at their table, they ducked out through the side door. Miraculously, their little hallway was still empty. Tom took a quick look around for wondering eyes before turning Nadya toward him. Her breath caught as she stared into those cerulean eyes. There was tenderness there, and pain… and carefully controlled desire that sent a wave of heat straight to her center.

“You. Were. Incredible.” He said softly, gently stroking the side of her face. “That was… I’ve never had to fight back tears during a Power Point before.”

She grinned shyly. “Thanks, love. Though it’s the kids’ stories that moved you, really – I’m just the messenger.”

His eyes widened. “Yes, darling, but I know all too well what a difference a messenger can make.” She flushed, dropping her gaze in embarrassment. _Of course, what a foolish thing to say…_ Tom slipped a finger beneath her chin and brought her gaze back to him. “And you were perfect.” Before she could object, his lips were on hers, and all her protests disappeared. “Let me take you out tonight to celebrate,” he whispered when they broke apart, his arms still holding her close. She nodded against his shoulder. “7 o’clock?” Another nod. He chuckled softly. “Okay. I really do need to go now, though.”

When Nadya returned to the ballroom, the elderly German woman still sat at their table, typing away on her iPad. She smiled at Nadya conspiratorially.

“That young man is absolutely smitten with you.”

Nadya felt her cheeks flare. “He’s just a friend.”

The woman squeezed her hand knowingly. “You keep telling yourself that, dear.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise No. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction. I own no one and nothing.

Tom raised his glass, tipping it slightly toward her. “To you, and everything that you are doing to help the kids that too many people have forgotten.”

Nadya smiled shyly. “Thank you. And thanks again for coming today. It… I can’t tell you how much that meant to me.” She took a sip of her Syrah, savoring the peppery bite as it rolled over her tongue. Tom reached for her hand, and she met him mid-table, intertwining their fingers together.

“Of course, darling. I hope I get to see you again.” Nadya’s brow furrowed in confusion. Tom shook his head, bringing her fingers to his lips. “Speak. I hope I get to see you speak again,” he corrected himself quickly.

She laughed, feeling a bit ridiculous. “Phew. Sorry about that. I think I’m still…” She grinned cheekily. “This is all still a little ‘meta’ if you know what I mean.”

Tom flushed, groaning softly as he buried his face in his unoccupied hand. “I am never going to live that night down, am I…”

Nadya squeezed his fingers. “You mean that night you were brilliant, and hilarious, and utterly adorable?” An azure eye peeked out from between his fingers. “Nope. Probably not.”

He dropped his hand with a demonstrative sigh. “Well, if you thought I was adorable…” She nodded, still giggling. “I’ll have you know, this is all pretty meta for me, too. Sitting her with a beautiful, smart, passionate woman…”

Nadya’s lips parted in surprise; the giggles stilled. She tried to find words to respond, but this gorgeous man had once again left her speechless. Giving up on her voice for the moment, she pulled his hand to her cheek and pressed her lips into his palm. Judging by the smile that had grown by a couple megawatts in a split second, he understood.

He stroked the side of her face gently before easing back his hand. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Nadya watched as both of his hands disappeared beneath the table. Her butterfly companions fluttered their wings excitedly.

The hands reemerged, and one made its way back to her, pushing a slip of paper across the table. “Remember how you asked me about the second thing I have to do while I’m here?” Her eyes widened as she nodded. Tom slipped the paper into her hand, pressing a finger to his lips. She flipped it over eagerly.

For a moment, she couldn’t understand what she was looking at, her mind refusing to accept the possibility that the page promised her. The date at the top was but two days away… but the event, the event that appeared below said date hadn’t happened since February of 2014…

She looked up, her lips set in a shocked ‘o.’ “What… how…?”

Tom chuckled as his picked up her hand again. “The National Theater does this massive fundraiser every year where they sell tickets for a surprise play with a fairly ‘big name’ performer,” His free fingers formed air quotes at the celebrity reference. “And they don’t tell people what they’ll be seeing till the night before. They asked me if I’d be willing to do a one-night encore, and I couldn’t say no.”

With that, the realization of what she was looking at finally set in, and Nadya had to physically keep herself from squealing. Or screaming. Or jumping up and down. Hard as she tried, she clearly could not control the emotions flitting across her face, because Tom took one look at her and burst out laughing.

Fully aware that her cheeks probably matched the tomato sauce on her plate, Nadya buried her face in her hands.

“Heeey,” came a soft protest, followed by large hands gently tugging on her wrists. “No hiding allowed.”

She looked up for a moment, then immediately glanced back down at the paper to make sure, once again that she had not misread. No. No she hadn’t. On the page before her, black letters on white announced a one-night only performance of Coriolanus, starring Tom Hiddleston, this Friday, at 8pm. She shook her head in disbelief.

“I take it you’ll come?” Tom teased softly.

Nadya nodded vigorously. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

He smiled. “Good. Just so you know, I had four of these to give away. So, my mom is coming, too. And I gave the other two to Benedict and Sophie.” Nadya’s stomach tightened at the mention of his mother, the butterflies flipping anxiously through the air. Instinctively, her hand inched toward his, and he immediately pressed his palm against hers. The moment the somersaults slowed, releasing her to herself, she noticed the concern in his eyes.

“Does that mean I get to meet your mom?” Tom nodded, still watching her carefully. She smiled gently. “I can’t wait.” The worry dissipated, and the corners of his lips inched upward once more.

“She’s really excited to meet you, too.”

“She knows about me?”

Tom nodded. “I hope you don’t mind. We met for tea today after your presentation, and I kind of couldn’t not share.”

Nadya grinned. “I don’t mind at all.”

“I was actually hoping you could both stop by the theater a little earlier so I could introduce you properly. Do you think you could make it?”

“As long as it’s after 6:30 or so. The conference wraps at five, and I’ll probably need to shower real quick.”

“Great. I was thinking seven, actually. I should be done with makeup and all that stuff by then.”

Nadya laced her fingers with his again. “I’ll be there.” She bit her lip. “In case you couldn’t tell, I am so, so excited about this, Tom.”

He kissed her knuckles, smiling against her fingers. “Yes, I kind of got the feeling you might be.”

In the car, on the way to her hotel, she curled up against him, listening to his heart beat through the light sportscoat. “Would you like to stay with me again tonight?” she asked softly.

Warm lips touched the top of her head. “I would love to, if that’s okay with you.”

Nadya tilted her head, capturing his mouth in a languid kiss. “More than okay.”

James drove them to the back entrance and quickly checked to make sure the path to the elevators was clear. Tom shook his head as he watched him disappear through the glass doors. Nadya stroked his cheek, gently guiding his eyes to hers.

“It’s okay. He’s just protecting you. Us, actually.”

He nodded, the frustration dissipating slowly, but the sadness still there. “I just hate sneaking around like this. I hate making _you_ sneak around like this.”

Nadya kissed him gently. “I know you are not doing this because you are ashamed of me. If you were, you wouldn’t have come to see me speak today. And I am not ashamed to be seen with you, because otherwise I wouldn’t go out in public with you, where we could get photographed at virtually any time. The way I look at it, you are just giving us space to start something the way people usually get to start it – without the whole world watching.”

She watched his face as she spoke. Somewhere half-way in, his eyes had regained their usual glimmer. By the end, he was smiling again, burrowing his face into the crook of her neck.

“Thank you, darling.” The warmth of his breath on her collarbone sent a wave of heat to her center. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted James motioning an “all clear” signal from the hotel door. Nadya stroked the back of Tom’s neck teasingly, grinning as he groaned against her.

“C’me on, love. You can thank me upstairs.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise No. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction. I own no one and nothing.

Nadya lay nestled against his chest, his arm curled around her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the trail of clothing they’d left behind, starting with his overnight bag by the door, and ending with their undergarments at the edge of the bed. Her fingers trailed along his chest, caressing the contours of those gorgeous pecs. She’d taken the time to explore them tonight, to trace lines between the freckles by his collarbone with her tongue before dipping into the hollow above his abdomen, to curl her fingers in his chest hair as her mouth teased each nipple in turn… The memory of the sounds her ministrations had elicited made her smile, and she burrowed into the crook of his neck, trying both to hide her face and to get closer to him somehow.

Warm lips touched the top of her head as Tom tightened his embrace around her. He had been equally thorough with her, as if determined to learn every curve of her body, to taste every bit of skin. And when he had finally slipped inside her, she’d had to close her eyes to push back tears, because she knew, suddenly, that this, right here, was home.

“Darling?” That deep, velvet voice woke her from her reverie. Reluctantly, she pulled away just enough to meet his gaze. He smiled, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “You look positively radiant.”

She bit her lip shyly. “What can I say… You know how to make a woman glow, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Glad to be of service, Ms. Aizman,” he whispered, placing a light kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, she noticed that his expression had turned far more serious.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“N… Nothing. Just, umm…” Nady’s stomach churned anxiously. She placed her own hand over his, gently squeezing his fingers. He took a deep breath. “When are you heading back to the States, darling?”

 _Fuck. So they were having_ this _conversation._ “Technically on Sunday...”

“Technically?” Nadya glanced up, surprised. He sounded so… hopeful.

“I have a ton of vacation time saved up,” she said hesitantly, afraid of the inevitable disappointment. “And my boss basically told me that if I wanted to take some of it after the conference, I could.” She met his eyes again, and the butterflies in her abdomen took off again at the barely concealed excitement in his gaze.

Tom released her cheek and gripped her hand tightly in his instead, interlacing their fingers together. “How would you like to travel with me for a couple of weeks, darling?”

The butterflies somersaulted joyfully through the air, spinning around in weightless figure eights. She was pretty sure her eyes had just doubled in size. “Are you serious?”

He laughed. “Yes, very. I have to be in Boston by July 1st, but I was thinking of may be going to Spain for a bit before then.” He stopped smiling suddenly and fidgeted nervously again. When he spoke, his voice was soft, shy. “Would you like to come with me?”

A surge of happiness ran through Nadya like a perfectly captured wave. Grinning like a fool, she climbed on top of him so that her body pressed flush against his and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. When they broke for air, she rested her forehead to his, the smile still on her lips. “Yes. I would love to come with you.”

His face lit up. “Really?”

She brushed her nose against his playfully. “Yep. Really.” She’d need to ask her parents to watch Havoc for a couple more weeks, but they’d been so worried about how much she was working lately that she was fairly certain it would not be a problem. Tom pulled her closer, and she let her head fall against his collarbone, draping her body languidly over his. “Where did you want to go?”

“I was hoping we could decide that together, actually.” Nadya smiled, both at his words and at the sensation of his voice rumbling beneath her ear. “You’ve been before, right?”

“I have, though mostly to the south. I’ve always wanted to go to Barcelona.”

His fingers found their way into her curls. “Me too. Let’s start there then.”

She looked up, realizing that as much as she loved the sound of his voice, right now, she wanted to see him, too. “Yes, please. Can we still go to Andalusia, though, at least for a few days?”

Tom grinned. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Cordoba?”

“Yes! And Granada. Have you been to the Alhambra?”

“You know, I’m embarrassed to say, I haven’t.”

“No embarrassment necessary.” Nadya stroked his cheek gently, just because. “It’s going to be devilishly hot down there, but it’s worth it.”

Tom nodded. “Okay. And maybe we can get a couple days by the water somewhere, too?”

Nadya’s brain struggled to process this information. Tom. Beach. Ocean. She laughed when he furrowed his brow at her. “Yes!”

“Perfect. Do you mind if I have Luke book flights and hotels tomorrow?”

“Sure, just let me know how much I owe you.”

Tom frowned. “Darling, you don’t have to do that. I’ve got it.”

Nadya pulled back, raising her body part way off him. “Tom.”

“Nadya,” his right eyebrow arched pleadingly.

She shook her head no. “I don’t need you to pay for me, love. I make more than enough… and frankly, I don’t know if I’m comfortable with you footing the bill.”

He stroked her shoulders, gently coaxing her back into his arms. “Darling, I will do whatever makes you comfortable. I’m… I really hope this isn’t going to sound as awful as it does it my head, but money isn’t an issue for me right now. For once, I don’t really need to think about it. And… I thought it would just be easier if we didn’t have to keep track, you know?” He squirmed a bit at her expression. “But more than anything, I want you to feel good about this… So whatever works, okay?”

Nadya smiled, once again wondering at how someone like him could possibly be _real_. Her heart swelled when she felt his whole body relax beneath her as he noticed her grin.

“Okay, let’s do this. You can book our flights, hotels, all that stuff. But I’ll cover all the rest of our expenses – food, tickets for whatever we decide to do, anything we need to buy while we’re there...”

She’d barely finished when he lifted his head off the pillow, and kissed her, stealing her very breath. “Deal,” he whispered as his tongue traced her upper lip, his cock already hardening against her. She moved her hips gently to increase the friction and Tom groaned softly into her mouth. Nadya brushed her lips against his temple, knowing she had one more question before they gave into round two.

“Tom?”

“Yes, darling?” His voice had taken on a distinctively aroused haze.

“Since we have a little more than two weeks before the 1st, do you think we could spend an extra couple of days here? I keep coming to London and not being able to spend any time actually enjoying it…”

He opened his eyes, and she felt herself drowning within them again. “I would love that.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad case of pre-show anxiety... Warning: Super fluffiness ahead. Oh, and NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as how I am being a very bad adult and ignoring all of my responsibilities... Here you go.
> 
> 100% fiction. I own no one and nothing.

Nadya wondered around the tiny Crabtree & Evelyn, glancing intermittently at her phone to check the time. The store stood just a block from Tom’s hotel – the hotel where she was supposed to be meeting him right about now. She sighed, willing the products she needed to appear amidst the neat rows of lotions and shower gels. At the checkout counter, the young store clerk was deep in conversation on her cell, presumably with her boyfriend.

“But pookie bear, I love it when you do that…”

Nadya nearly bolted from the store. There weren’t many words in the English language that sent shivers down her spine, but “pookie” might just be at the top of that list.

As she was about to give up, she spotted the thing she was looking for – a small bottle of lavender massage oil tucked into the corner of the very bottom shelf. Right above it, stood even smaller containers of essential oils. Smiling in relief, she grabbed both and half-walked, half-jogged to the check-out counter.

Minutes later – and a quarter of an hour late – she stood outside door 927. She barely touched the knock handle when the door flew open, and a large, familiar hand waved her in.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” she closed the door behind her. “I wanted to pick something up for us, and…” She stopped mid-sentence as her eyes took him in. “Tom, what’s wrong?”

The gorgeous, usually-surreally-elegant man before her was… well, a mess. Half of his shirt hung untucked, as if he was part-way to removing it, shoes lay strewn before the bed, probably, hopefully, just kicked off. His hair stuck out in all directions, a clear sign that it had been tugged on, incessantly, for some time. On the bed itself, pages upon pages of paper lay tossed about, as if a child had turned a school binder upside down.

As Nadya took in the sight before her, he started to pace, one hand burrowing into his curls as the other fidgeted with the collar of his shirt. She tried again. “Tom?”

He paused, just for a second, glancing at her briefly. “Sorry… I’m sorry, darling. Umm… may be you should go. I’m not going to be very good company tonight.” The pacing resumed. “I… thought I could be, but…”

He had mentioned that morning that he liked to stay in the night before a new show and asked if she would join him, though, he warned, he might not be his usual exuberant self (his words, not hers). She had agreed immediately, both because she sensed he didn’t want to be alone, and because after the last few days, she dreaded not having him by her side. _No way in hell am I leaving you…_

She dropped her bag on the nearest chair and stepped determinedly into his path, bracing his arms to stop the incessant pacing. Tom froze, hands dropping helplessly to his side as his gaze searched for some place to land. Nadya reached up and cupped his cheek, gently stoking the lightly stubbled skin.

Blue eyes flashed to hers, then back to her feet. Nadya’s heart tightened. _Let me help. Please, let me help._

“C’me here, love,” she said softly. Slowly, unsurely, he took a step toward her. When she wrapped her arms around him, he leaned into her embrace, letting his head fall into the crook of her neck. He inhaled, shakily but deeply, as if trying to breathe her in, and she pulled him closer, resting her palm firmly at the center of his back.

For a few minutes, neither moved. The muscles beneath Nadya’s fingers had relaxed a bit, but tension still radiated off of every inch of his body. She bent her head forward till her cheek brushed his and he immediately leaned into her touch. “Talk to me, baby… What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” came a soft, muffled voice.

“Shhh… No need to be sorry. Are you worried about tomorrow?”

Tom nodded, squeezing her briefly to him. “I’m… I’m not ready, I didn’t study enough… I just… I should’ve…” He broke away and started pacing again. “I’m gonna fuck this up, and…” His breathing had grown erratic.

Nadya moved toward him again as her own anxiety crept in. _He’ll blame you. He wishes he’d never spent time with you._ She pushed the thoughts away, fighting to keep her focus on the man before her.

“Tom.” He continued to pace, mumbling to himself about forgetting lines and disappointing everyone, and… “TOM.” The lithe figure froze, gaze fixed firmly on the floor, hands fidgeting nervously with his shirt. Nadya stepped in front of him again. Placing both hands on the sides of his face, she tugged gently till his eyes met hers. The sheer panic in them broke her heart. “Breathe, baby. In,” she inhaled, relief flooding her when he followed suit. “And out. And again…”

Slowly, his eyes returned to their usual size as some of the anxiety ebbed. When she felt like he had come back sufficiently to himself, she steered them both to the bed. “Does this happen often before opening night?” Nadya’s stomach flip-flopped nervously as she awaited his answer.

He nodded. “I… didn’t think it would be so bad this time… Since I’ve done this before…” She flinched at the embarrassment in his voice, the obvious disappointment with himself. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Please.” She stood in front of him so that her face was even with his. He watched her nervously, as if expecting rejection at any moment. With a soft smile, Nadya leaned in and captured his lips with hers.

“Mmmmm…” Tom’s arms wound around her and pulled her close as his tongue begged for entrance. She welcomed him in with a soft moan of her own, burying her fingers in his curls. One of his hands slipped to her backside, and for a moment, it seemed like desire had won out. When they broke for air, though, his eyes went straight to his lap.

Nadya tugged on his shoulders till his head fell against her breastbone. “Does talking help, baby?”

He shook his head no. “Not… in this case. This isn’t rational, I know that. I just…” Tom fell silent once more, pushing his nose into her cleavage. Nadya bit back a giggle, _‘What do breasts smell like, Tom?’_ echoing in her mind.

“Okay, I have an idea then,” she stroked the back of his neck soothingly. “Let’s get this shirt off you.” Tom looked up eagerly, fingers already working the buttons. She laughed, carefully collecting the pile of papers and moving them to a nearby chair. “Easy, boy. Lie down on your stomach for me.” His head tilted in question, right eyebrow already arched. _You friggin’ golden retriever puppy,_ she thought with a smile. _The only thing missing is one ear standing up._ “C’me on, it’ll be worth it, I promise.” She scooted away from him and reached for her bag as he climbed, not particularly gracefully, onto the bed. “No pillow please, and arms by your sides.” She heard a soft “harrumph” somewhere behind her, then a distinctive flop.

When she returned to the bed, bottle of lavender oil in hand, he was lying on his front, smack in the center, that gorgeous, still-jeans-clad ass curving deliciously below his bare back. Nadya smacked it gently before she straddled him, chuckling at his surprised “oh.” She warmed the oil between her palms, then ran her hands firmly along his upper back, gently massaging his shoulders. A soft moan escaped him, turning quickly to louder pleasure-filled groans as she started to knead his muscles in honest.

“Oh God…” She could feel him relaxing under her ministrations, his back muscles slowly easing beneath her hands. When she reached his lower back, his moan froze her in place, and she had to take a couple of deep breaths so as not to flip him over right then so that she could mount him not-quite-so-innocently.

Nadya paused at the waistband of his jeans and leaned forward, resting her weight on top of him as she leaned toward his ear. “All done here. Would you like me to proceed lower?”

A blue eye flew open, already clouded with desire. “Please…”

She brushed her leg against his. “I’m gonna need these off, then.” She barely had time to roll off him before he raised his hips to undo his belt.

“Could you give me a hand, darling? I don’t think I can move.”

Nadya smirked, sliding the jeans down his ass, along with his boxer briefs. “That was the idea.” He groaned. The jeans fell to the floor with a quiet clang, and Nadya found herself, once again, stunned into silence by the gorgeous body before her. “Fuck…” She whispered, slowly moving back to where she’d left off.

“What?” He turned his head, trying to find her.

Nadya smiled as she ran her hands down his back and over his behind. “Oh, nothing… Just can’t get over how fucking beautiful you are, is all. Nothing for you to worry about.”

She pressed her thumbs into the tops of his glute muscles, and eliciting another soft cry. “You’ve got witchcraft in your hands, Nadezhda.” Grinning, she bent down, following her fingers with her lips. “Fuck…”

“If you can still paraphrase Shakespeare, you are far too coherent, love,” she teased. “Just means I need to work harder.”

She took her time massaging his backside, thoroughly enjoying the view and the accompanying soundtrack. After getting her fill, she moved to his hamstrings, and finally his calves, gently rubbing out the knots in the carved muscles. When she started on his feet, the noises coming from him turned positively obscene. Nadya couldn’t suppress her own moan.

“Thomas, you are making it impossible to concentrate.”

In a split second, she found herself seated in his lap, his rock-hard erection pressing into her hip. _How the fuck had he moved so…?_ His mouth on hers wiped all thought from her mind. Never in her life had she been kissed like this, with such raw, desperate desire.

“Need… you… please…” Was all he could manage as he pulled them both back onto the bed, his hands already reaching to unzip her dress. They froze there, and midnight blue eyes sought hers urgently. “May I?”

Nadya nodded, leaning in to kiss him again. _He had paused to ask. Even in the midst of this frenzy…_ She felt the dress fall away and let go of him to remove the rest of her clothing. He wouldn’t need to ask again. Not tonight.

She looked up to find him staring at her again with that same respect and adoration that had made her tear up on their first night. She bit her lip shyly, lacing her fingers with his.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, his large hands sliding down the sides of her torso. “My beautiful, ravishing girl…”

“Fuck, Tom,” she breathed, trying to find a response that would do his words justice.

“Shhh… Let me feel you, baby,” he said softly, gently supporting her hips as she straddled him again. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that he’d rolled on a condom. _When?!_

She lowered herself slowly onto him, feeling him fill her inch by delicious inch. Her eyes found his again, and her breath caught in her throat. There was more than desire in that deep blue gaze, more than need. There was love.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I had no intentions of writing this scene. But, apparently Tom and Nadya decided they needed an extra round that night... Go figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction. I own no one and nothing.

They ordered room service for dinner and spent the evening curled up in bed, watching old sitcom reruns on BBC-2. Nadya rested her head on Tom’s chest, listening as much to his heartbeat as to the dialogue coming from the television. He had relaxed somewhat after they made love; outright panic no longer filled those azure eyes. She could tell, though, that the anxiety hadn’t entirely gone, that it was still bubbling inside him, trying to fight its way to the surface. Hard as he tried to hide it, his body kept giving him away – his hands tangling in his hair or rubbing his neck, a sudden inability to stay still for more than a couple minutes at a time, the heart that beat at the rate of a speeding train… the way he stayed close to her at all times, as if she had suddenly become his security blanket. And while she hated the fact that he was still upset, Nadya found that she didn’t mind this newfound clinginess one bit.

The fancy hotel robes they had donned for dinner lay on the chair by the bed, cast off in favor of lying skin-to-skin. Feeling his body around her, its warmth and sturdiness and silk, Nadya wondered, yet again, at her _lack_ of discomfort, _lack_ of self-consciousness amidst this newfound intimacy. For once in her life, she felt no fear, no doubt – only an overwhelming, all-consuming certainty that this was exactly where she was meant to be.

Tom kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. She tilted her face toward his, capturing his lips in a languid kiss as her fingers drew slow figure eights on his chest. The subject of her ministrations moaned softly, gently rolling her onto the mattress so he could brace himself above her. Midnight eyes found green, both sets of pupils already twice their usual size.

“What are you doing to me, woman?” He growled playfully.

“Me?” She pulled her best innocent face. “I did nothing, good sir.” She gently brushed her nail along his right nipple, then his left. “Not. A. Thing.” Tom hissed, hips thrusting involuntarily against her. Nadya sucked in her breath. He was hard. Very, very hard.

He met her eyes again and she almost came right then and there. Because it wasn’t Tom staring back at her this time – it was clearly, unmistakably, none other than the God of Mischief himself. She bit her lip as she watched the stunning deity slide his way down her body, his gaze never leaving hers, a telltale smirk slowly overtaking his mouth. He stopped at her center, slowly prying apart her legs. Nadya’s eyes widened.

“Tom? What are you doing?”

Loki’s smile did not waiver as he disappeared between her thighs. “Nothing, my lady.” Nadya cried out as his tongue found her clit. “Not. A damn. Thing.” Long, talented fingers joined the delicious assault, sliding easily inside her. In mere moments, he brought her to the edge.

Just as her hips lifted, searching for that last bit of contact to bring her over, he pulled back. She groaned. “Toooom….”

“Yes, darling?” He started a slow crawl back toward her, kissing his way up her skin, that self-satisfied smirk making a full come back as she shuddered involuntarily beneath him.

Nadya flushed. “Please…”

He had reached her neck. “Yes?”

Even through her haze of desire, she decided two could play this game. “I need this,” she said slowly, moving her leg to gently brush against his erection. Tom moaned in surprise. “Inside me. Now. Please.”

For a moment, the Loki grin waivered. Then, with a teasing smile, he dipped his head into the hollow at her collarbone, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin. Nadya’s hips bucked again as a soft cry escaped her.

“I don’t know, darling,” he drawled against the crook of her neck. “There’s so much of you I haven’t fully explored yet…” _Bastard._ He had her, and he knew it. Nadya knew it, too.

“Evil, evil man….” She feinted resignation as she dropped back onto the pillows. Soft, warm lips slowly caressed their way up her neck, then along her jawline, each touch sending a tantalizing shiver to her core. No longer caring how desperate she appeared, she slid a finger beneath his chin and tugged, bringing his mouth to her own.

With a not-so-soft groan, Tom braced himself on his elbows above her as their tongues found each other. Nadya wound her legs around his hips, gently guiding him to her center. In one fluid motion, he was inside, filling her to the brim. She broke the kiss to nuzzle his neck, breathing in the familiar, intoxicating musk she had already come to crave like some sort of drug. She could feel him smiling above her as his lips brushed her temple.

“My sweet, gorgeous girl.”

Nadya looked up and their eyes locked. Tears blinded her for a moment; with a determined swallow, she blinked them away and smiled. Tom leaned down and gently kissed the remaining moisture away.

“My stunning, breathtaking man,” she whispered, tracing his cheekbone with her thumb. Flashing her a much softer grin – this one just his own – he started to move.

Only later, when he lay behind her, his body encasing her like a warm cacoon, did she realize that they’d held each other’s gazes the entire time. The memory of the fire in his eyes as he came nearly sent her over the edge again.

She snuggled closer, pulling his hand to her heart. Tom gently nuzzled the back of her neck.

“Thank you, love,” he whispered. “I’ve never… Thank you for taking such amazing care of me tonight.”

Nadya turned in his arms so that she could face him. Unable to find words yet again, she caressed his face, smiling at the 11-o’clock shadow that dusted his cheek. She brushed her lips tenderly against his. “Anytime.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction, 100% the figment of my imagination. I own no one and nothing.

At ten to seven the following night, Nadya stood a few feet from the staff entrance of the Donmar Theater, willing her heartrate to slow. The anxiety had begun to settle in as soon as she returned to her hotel room; by now, it had reached a level she struggled to conceal. She drew a deep breath, letting the cool London air, fresh from a brief bout of rain, soothe her.

_What are you afraid of? Parents like you. They always have. And if his mom is anything like him, which every indication would say is true, you’re about to meet one amazing, sweet person._

She’d been attempting to talk herself down ever since the abdominal somersaults had begun, to no avail. She felt sick, and the worst part was, she really had no idea why.

Nadya glanced at her phone and sighed. 6:55. _All right, then. Guess we’ll just have to plow through…_ She took a couple of steps toward the door and froze again. A vaguely familiar older woman had just turned the corner onto the street and was approaching slowly, scrolling through the contacts on her phone. She glanced up and Nadya’s stomach flip flopped again. She had only seen one or two photos of Tom’s mother over the years, but there was no mistaking the resemblance.

Nadya smiled shyly as she forced herself to approach. “Mrs. Hiddleston?”

The woman looked up and nodded reluctantly. “Yes?” Her wariness did nothing to soothe Nadya’s anxiety.

“I’m Nadya. I think Tom might have mentioned to you that…”

The wariness fell away as Diana’s face lit up in a smile that she’d clearly passed on to her son. “Of course! I’m sorry, darling, I just…”

Nadya shook her head, the knots in her stomach loosening just a bit. “No worries at all. I imagine you get stopped by all sorts of people these days.”

Diana nodded. “Yes, well, let’s just say I’ve learned to be cautious.” She held out her hand, and Nadya grasped it gladly. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Very nice to meet you, too.”

“Shall we go in? I was just looking for the phone number of a staff member I know here. He’s usually the one to let me inside.”

Nadya reached into her purse and pulled out a key card. “Tom actually lent me this this morning.” She regretted the words the moment they were out of her mouth. _Way to go Nadezhda. Did you just tell his mother that you spent the night with her son?_

The older woman seemed unfazed. “Oh, wonderful. That’s even easier.”

Nadya swiped the card against the reader, mimicking Tom’s motions from the other night. When the lock clicked in response, she opened the door and held it for Diana. “After you, ma’am.”

“Thank you, darling.”

Nadya closed the door softly behind them, staring at the array of dimly lit hallways before her. “Umm, do you happen to know how to find him in here?”

Diana smiled. “I think so, if he has the same dressing room as last time. Let’s try, shall we?” As they made their way down one of the passages, she glanced at Nadya worriedly. “How is he doing, do you know?” Nadya felt her heart tighten at the concern in her voice, a wave of affection for both mother and son surging through her.

“He’s… a bit stressed out,” she said mildly, unsure of just how much Mrs. Hiddleston knew about her son’s opening night jitters. Diana shook her head knowingly.

“He drives himself crazy before opening night, every time. He’s fine after, but for some reason, that first show…”

Nadya nodded. “It’s unfortunate that this is a one-night-only thing. All the stress, and less of a reward, I’d imagine.”

“Yes, definitely.” She sighed. “For what it’s worth, he’ll be perfectly all right once he steps on that stage.”

Nadya grinned. “I have no doubt.”

Mrs. Hiddleston turned the corner and stopped in front of a non-descript light wood door. “Hmm, let’s see if my memory serves me right…” She knocked on the door, and Nadya felt the butterflies in her abdomen take off in nervous excitement.

Her breath caught in her throat as the door parted, revealing Tom in full Caius attire. _Holy fucking hell he’s hot…_ Remembering those thin, tight pants from the NTLive broadcast, she adamantly forced her gaze to stay above his waistline, knowing she’d blush bright red if she let herself stray lower.

The moment she met his eyes, any and all sexual thoughts disappeared from her mind. The panic that had filled his gaze the night before was back, barely concealed by a tightly clenched jaw and hands that clutched at each other hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He attempted a smile, but it didn’t touch his eyes.

“Mom! Nadya! You’re here. I see you’ve met.” The feigned excitement didn’t fool Nadya or Diana, who stepped inside and quickly gathered her child into her arms. Tom stiffened for a moment before letting himself lean into her embrace. “I’m sorry…” His voice was soft, defeated.

“Whatever for, you silly boy?” Diana stroked his hair gently. Nadya smiled softly at the scene before her. “You’ve got nothing to apologize to us for. I think we both just wish you didn’t torture yourself like this.”

Tom nodded, gently easing himself out of his mother’s arms. “Thanks, mom.” His eyes found Nadya’s again, and she stepped toward him. The moment she was close enough, he embraced her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Nadya wrapped one arm around him and cupped the back of his head with her other hand. She could feel his breath against her skin, the quick, anxious puffs of warm air.

“Shhhh,” she soothed softly, forgetting for a moment that they weren’t alone. “Breathe with me, baby. Deep breaths, in…” She paused, listening to him inhale. “And out. One more time… Keep going and listen to me, okay?” He nodded, his fingers giving her back two quick squeezes. “You’re going to be just fine. The moment you step onto that stage, everything will fall into place. You know that, right?” He drew a couple more deep breaths, then nodded again. “That’s right. Because it always does. And because you are so, so ready for this.” She brushed her cheek against his and Tom relaxed into her touch, soaking in her warmth.

Nadya felt his grip on her loosen and relaxed her own hold, letting him pull back. Azure eyes found hazel gratefully. When she grinned, he returned her smile, and this time, his eyes smiled, too. His gaze drifted to her lips, and Nadya suddenly remembered that there was a third person… a very particular third person in the room with them. She shook her head no ever so slightly, feeling a deep blush creep determinedly up her neck. Tom’s eyes widened as he, too, remembered. Clearing his throat, he turned to his mom, who had settled on the loveseat in the corner.

“Umm, sorry about that, ma,” he smiled shyly. Nadya bit her lip. “I, umm…”

“What on earth are you apologizing for now?” Diana chided, laughing. Tom shrugged, glancing sideways at Nadya, who in turn found herself wanting to burrow into that broad chest of his and disappear. Mrs. Hiddleston flashed them an innocent smile. “I was just contemplating how adorable you two are together.”

A wide, joyful grin lit up Tom’s face – his first true smile of the night. He wrapped his arm around Nadya’s shoulder and pulled her close. “See? I told you she was going to love you.”

She didn’t know whether she wanted to hug him back or smack him. “Thank you, Mrs. Hiddleston,” she said softly.

“Diana, darling. Please.”

Nadya smiled. “Diana it is.”

Tom kissed the top of her head, then pulled back, turning her toward him urgently. “Darling, I almost forgot - how’d the conference wrap up go?”

“It was really good, actually. Probably the most successful one so far. I had like five or six people come up to me today to tell me they actually had a plan for what to do next – and that’s about as good as it gets with these things.”

“Was your organization one of the planners?” Diana asked curiously.

“Yes.” Nadya walked over and sat down next to her as Tom pulled up a chair. “We work with three other organizations to put this conference together each year. This is my fifth one with them, but it’s been going on a lot longer than that.”

“Tom told me about your talk the other day – your work sounds fascinating. Who is the conference targeted to?”

They spent the next twenty minutes chatting about Over the Line. Though the conversation largely repeated the ground that Nadya and Tom had covered the day they met, he was, if anything, even more engaged, his questions astute and to the point, his memory of the stories she’d shared simply stunning. And as Diana jumped in with questions of her own, Nadya could see where her son had gotten his compassion.

She told them about another child, whose story she didn’t include in her presentations because it always, inevitably, made her cry. Sure enough, half way through, she felt the familiar sting in her nose that meant tears weren’t far behind. And immediately, before she even had a chance to swallow to try and push them back, two hands grasped hers, one on each side.

As the conversation wound down, the Hiddleston matriarch clasped her wrist again. “This is a very impressive young woman you’ve got here, Thomas.”

Tom grinned. “I more than concur.”

Nadya was about to protest when they heard two sharp knocks on the door, followed by a loud call. “Ten minutes, Tom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had really mixed feelings about including Mrs. Hiddleston in this story. Part of me wanted to change her name, or to skip this meeting all together, but because I'm portraying her in a really positive light, I figured it was all right. I honestly, genuinely, mean no offense to anyone, especially to any of the characters who appear here.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction. I own no one and nothing.

Nadya didn’t realize that she should, perhaps, be a bit nervous until she heard the familiar, booming voice of Sherlock Holmes greet Mrs. Hiddleston warmly. Oh, her stomach was in knots, all right, and she’d resigned herself to the fact that her heart had decided to take up permanent residence in her throat… It’s just that the couple in front of her – which included one of Tom’s closest friends – had nothing to do with that state. All of her anxious energy right now was focused on only one thing – the beautiful man she had parted from backstage.

***

He hugged his mom first, nodding distractedly at her reassurances. As he pulled away, his blue-gray eyes landed on Nadya and she immediately moved forward to embrace him. Diana stepped out of the room with a quiet “I’ll wait for you in the hall, dear,” leaving them alone.

Tom leaned his forehead against Nadya’s as his hands came to rest on her waist. He swallowed hard. Gently, she reached behind him, slipping her hand beneath the collar of his shirt to caress his upper back. His gaze flashed to hers, and she saw that though his eyes were still wide, a fire had settled inside them. The adrenalin was quickly kicking in, and she’d do all she could to coax it out.

Cupping his cheek, she drew his lips to hers. She reveled in his sharp inhale, the way his mouth crashed against hers, seeking all the contact he could find. His tongue flicked against her lips almost immediately, and she welcomed him, soaking in his heat, giving her own right back. His hands traveled lower, settling on her backside for a moment before letting go with a soft moan. One hand found the side of her face as he eased out of the kiss.

“Darling, if we continue, I’m going to have a big problem…” He glanced downward before sheepishly bringing his eyes back to hers.

Nadya grinned. “Hmm, yea, and in your case, big problem means _big_ problem, so I guess we should spare you that for now.” Predictably, one his hands flew to cover his eyes as he groaned. She pried his fingers away, glad to see him smiling…

***

Diana’s voice shook her out of her reverie. “Benedict, Sophie, this is Nadya.”

A large hand – nearly as large as Tom’s – reached for Nadya’s and she grasped it, returning his smile.

“Pleasure to meet you.” His smooth baritone struck her as completely surreal. _Is this really happening?_ Ben’s grin widened. “I’ve been strictly instructed to be extra nice to you.”

Nadya chuckled. “Pleasure’s all mine, I assure you. And I’m a big girl, don’t worry.”

Ben laughed as Sophie leaned forward, kissing her lightly on each cheek. “Be careful what you wish for, darling. Very nice to meet you.”

“Same here.” A soft chime rang through the auditorium. Ben took a step back, letting Nadya and Diana squeeze by to get to their seats. As Nadya brushed past him, he grasped her elbow to steady her.

“We’ll chat more at intermission,” he whispered. “Tom can’t stop raving about you. A bit annoying, really.” He winked at her playfully while Sophie rolled her eyes. Nadya laughed as whatever nervousness had appeared in their presence dissipated. Ben was a bigger dork than Tom, apparently. She could do this.

“I am happy to answer whatever questions you may have,” she said extra-seriously. Those blue-green eyes ( _Like the Atlantic on a summer’s day_ , she thought) narrowed in concern, and she grinned, unable to keep a straight face any longer. “I’m just messing with you. Yes, we’ll definitely chat more.”

Nadya settled into the seat between Diana and Sophie. As the lights began to dim, she caught Mrs. Hiddleston’s eye. The older woman squeezed her hand. “Here we go…”

When the house lights came on for intermission, she felt as if she’d awoken from a trance. She’d expected to see Tom on that stage, performing, acting, doing _something._ But when he burst onto the scene, she saw only a soldier, proud and cold, power and rage emanating from every limb. From her seat in the third row, she could see his eyes, all blue-grey steel, not a hint of the gold specs that warmed her to the core.

The completeness of his transformation stunned her, but made the performance easier to watch. There was no question in her mind that the man spouting hateful mockery from the senate podium was not the person she was rapidly falling in love with. And while her heart still broke when he bid farewell to his family, that moment did not hurt nearly as badly as it could have. It was still Caius that tugged at her heartstrings then. Not Tom.

She turned to Diana, and though her back was to them, knew that Ben and Sophie had done the same. Ben spoke up first.

“Your son is a genius, Mrs. Hiddleston.”

Diana smiled softly at them. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Nadya nodded fervently in agreement, still trying to shake off the last hour and a half. “You can’t even see him up there… He… There was no Tom left.”

“Kind of helpful in this case, isn’t it?” Diana said, giving voice to the jumble of thoughts that’d been bouncing around Nadya’s brain.

“Yes! Very much.”

The older woman squeezed her hand knowingly.

Ben and Nadya did not get much of a chance to talk during intermission after all. With another hour of the play to go, all four headed for the facilities, and while Ben soon returned to his seat, Nadya, Sophie and Diana weren’t so lucky.

Looking around that eternal ladies’ room line, Nadya realized that she stood among the crème-de-la-crème of London society, the women around her coiffed and made up to the nines. She, Sophie and Diana may have just been the only three “normal” people there. The one upside of this strange company was that no one recognized either of her companions.

Seeing her eye their fancy line-mates apprehensively, Sophie squeezed Nadya’s shoulder. “Did he tell you how much tickets to this shindig go for?”

Nadya shook her head, while Diana chuckled. “He probably doesn’t even know. I would guess at least a thousand, though.”

Nadya’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Jesus.” Well, that explained a lot.

Diana nodded. “I know. Makes for an interesting atmosphere. But it is great for the theater.”

They chatted easily for the rest of the wait, sharing amused glances from time to time when one of their line mates exhibited especially eye-roll-worthy behavior.

“I hear Benedict Cumberbatch is in attendance tonight,” an older woman gushed behind them. Sophie tensed and Nadya placed her hand lightly on her arm. “He is such a dear. And he is quite good friends with Tom Hiddleston, you know.”

Diana smiled. Nadya bit her lip to keep from laughing. “I feel like I just stepped into a Jane Austen novel,” she whispered, careful to ensure no one but her companions heard her.

“A line full of Mr. Bingley’s sisters, perhaps?” Sophie offered, grinning.

“Exactly.”

By the time they made it back to their seats, the theater bell had already started to chime. As the lights dimmed again, Diana grasped Nadya’s hand gently. “This part’s going to be much harder.”

Nadya nodded - there was no escaping the end of this play. Yet it was only when Caius’s resolve finally broke that she understood the full weight of Diana’s warning. Because suddenly, it was no longer a Roman soldier that she saw before her. It was Tom. Tom, with tears trickling down his face as he bid farewell to his mother and to his wife. Tom, who embraced his child. And Tom, who… She could barely watch the final scene, bile rising rapidly to her throat.

The seconds between when the stage grew dim, and when it lit up again to reveal the full cast hurt so badly, it frightened her. When he reappeared on stage and she rose with the rest of the audience in a deafening standing ovation, she realized suddenly that her own cheeks were thoroughly wet. She wiped the tears away hastily, only to see both Diana and Sophie doing the same. And while Ben’s face was dry, his eyes, too, glistened suspiciously in in the dim light.

As the theater began to empty, the four of them beelined for a hidden door near the stage, somehow managing to duck inside unseen. For a moment, they stood in silence, listening to the distant din of excited voices, trying to locate their source.

“I think that way?” Ben took a sharp left, motioning for them to follow. A few more steps and they entered an open space where the entirety of the cast and crew had gathered to celebrate. Glasses of champagne sailed through the crowd, passed from one set of hands to another. Tom, of course, was right in the midst of it all, his face still covered in red paint, though he’d clearly tried to wipe the worst of it away.

It took him a moment to spot them, but when he did, the smile that lit his face was priceless. Excusing himself, he quickly worked his way through the crowd toward them. His gaze briefly caught his mom’s, Ben’s, Sophie’s, before landing squarely on her. Nadya’s eyes filled again as she moved toward him, like a magnet pulled to its kin. The moment they got close enough, he swept her into his arms and she buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent as her hands grasped his back, needing to feel as much of him as possible, to reassure herself that he was there, with her, unharmed.

Tom rubbed his cheek against hers, stroking her back with one hand as the other kept her close. “Shhh, it’s okay, baby. I’m here. I’m right here.” She took a couple of deep breaths, forcing herself to relax. Feeling her breathing ease up, he nuzzled her temple playfully. “I take it that means you liked it?”

She pulled back, lightly smacking his chest, a grin already tugging at her lips. Their eyes met again, and she knew by his inhale – sharp, and joyfully surprised – that there was no need for words.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out and next steps...

Tom let go of her only long enough to hug his mom, Sophie and Ben; the moment his hands were free, one arm wove its way around Nadya’s waist again. She smiled up at him as she placed her own hand at the center of his back, letting her body slide into its new favorite spot.

“You were brilliant tonight, T. Hiddy,” Ben complimented seriously. Nadya and Sophie took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Nadya wasn’t sure what was funnier – hearing that nickname in Benedict’s posh baritone, or Tom’s immediate blush, obvious even through the red paint.

Diana’s quirked eyebrow only made them laugh harder. “T… What now?”

Tom’s free hand crept back to his eyes. “It doesn’t matter, mom. Just something stupid I said in an interview that now won’t die. Largely because of this one.” He nodded toward Ben. “Thanks, man.”

Ben saluted him, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “Happy to be of service.”

Nadya clamped her lips shut as another giggle threatened to burst through. Sure enough, Tom’s fingers dug lightly into her side, sending her squirming away from him. He caught her and pulled her close again.

“I am glad you are amused.”

“Oh, I am very amused, believe me.” She grinned.

Sophie was the first to get her laughter under control. “How’ve you been, Tom?” He turned to her gratefully.

“Pretty fantastic, actually. Shot two movies this year. Lived in five different countries.” He smiled at Nadya. “And then just when I thought I was done with adventures for a little while, I meet this amazing woman on my way home.” She glanced shyly at the three people around her, only to see three bright directed back at her. “How are you guys? How is Chris?”

After a few minutes of chatting, Ben and Sophie excused themselves to relieve their babysitter.

“Will we see you tomorrow night?” Ben asked, looking from Tom to Nadya.

 “You’ll see me and mom, actually,” Tom smiled at his mother, gently stroking Nadya’s side with his thumb.

“Darling, you’re welcome to go with him in my place if you’d like,” Diana offered, reaching out to pat her shoulder.

Nadya’s stomach tightened. There were far too many ways to answer that question, and too many of them led to places she wasn’t sure she wanted to go. After a half-second’s hesitation, she chose the most straight-forward.

“Thank you, but I can’t, unfortunately. I actually have a dinner with some coworkers that I have to attend.”

Tom’s lips touched the top of her head as Dianna nodded. “Ah, all right then. Well, in that case, I guess you’re stuck with your mum for the night, sweetheart.”

He flashed another grin, and Nadya wondered how Diana had ever found the strength to resist that ridiculous, heart-warming smile when he was little. She must have. You don’t grow up with that work ethic, withthat sense of propriety and respect, without some clear teachable moments…

“I’m very excited, actually.” Tom’s voice brought her back to the present. “It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to take you out properly.”

Ben reached out to embrace Mrs. Hiddleston. “We’ll see you soon, then, Diana.” He shifted to Nadya next. “As for you… You still owe me some conversation. How long are you in town?”

She smiled. “You are correct. All the ladies’ restroom line’s fault, mind you. And I’m here till Wednesday.”

Sophie embraced her next, glancing from her to Tom. “Why don’t you guys come by for brunch on Monday?”

Nadya looked up at Tom, who nodded eagerly. “We’d love to.”

“Fantastic. We’ll see you soon then. Tom, I’ll get Ben to text you about logistics, all right?”

“That sounds perfect, darling. See you tomorrow.”

Once they departed, Diana excused herself as well. “It’s well past my bedtime, darlings. Thomas, I am so, so proud of you, sweetheart.” Tom wrapped his arms around his mom, his eyes glistening. Nadya swallowed hard, trying to push back her tears, and failing. She turned aside, giving them – and herself -- a moment of privacy.

A warm hand brushed against her back. She turned to find Diana’s arms held out to her, and stepped readily into the woman’s embrace. 

“It was wonderful to meet you, darling. I hope I get to see you again soon.”

“It was an absolute pleasure, Diana. I hope so, too.”

Tom stepped forward, wrapping his long arms around both women. “Aww, I am so glad that you two hit it off. Mom, how about we get tea together before we leave? Tuesday, may be?”

“Perfect. All right kids, you have fun.”

As soon as she left, Tom turned to Nadya apologetically. “I’m sorry. Are you okay with that?”

“With what? Tea with your mom?” He nodded. “Of course. It’d be kind of weird if we didn’t, actually.” Tom nuzzled her cheek gently. She could feel his smile.

“Thanks, love. Do you mind if we stay here for a few more minutes, or are you totally exhausted?”

She smiled. “Nope, I’m good.”

Another grin. “Great.” He took a step toward the small crowd at the center of the room, then froze. “Darling, there’s one thing…” Nadya looked at him worriedly, pretty sure she was about to learn of one ex-girlfriend or another. “No, not that kind of thing.” She shook her head. Of course he’d read her. Again. “It’s just… We… haven’t talked about titles at all. How do you want me to introduce you?”

Humph. This path wasn’t any less flutter-inducing, really – though there was a definite excitement to her butterflies’ somersaults. “How… would you like to introduce me?”

Tom turned toward her, his hands gently bracing her arms. Blue eyes found hazel again, nervous, yet determined. “I… would be honored to introduce you as my girlfriend. But I understand completely if it is too soon. I just… I want you to know that’s how I think of you… of us.”

Nadya’s eyes had filled again as he spoke. She wanted, more than anything, to crash her lips against his, to show him what she did not trust her voice to express. That would undoubtedly earn them an audience, however, so it seemed words would have to do. She blinked the tears back and smiled. “I can’t believe I am saying this, but it doesn’t feel too soon at all. It hasn’t… since that night on the plane, honestly.”

His face lit up with both joy and relief as he leaned his forehead against hers. He exhaled. “Good. Excellent. Okay.”

Nadya laughed. “Those are three very different levels of approval you’re expressing there, love. Which is it?”

The grin widened. “Fantastic. Phenomenal. Un-fucking-believable…”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and good times in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% fiction. I own no one and nothing.

The first time she heard him say “This is my girlfriend Nadya” felt like an utterly out-of-body experience. Standing there across from Mark Gatiss, her fingers interlaced with the Roman warrior beside her, she wished she could somehow pinch herself without anyone noticing.

She’d thought she was past titles. The very terms – “girlfriend,” “boyfriend” – had long struck her as somewhat ridiculous, especially when applied to people in their mid-thirties. But hearing those words in Tom’s velvet baritone as his thumb gently ran over her knuckles made her feel… safe. The nagging doubt that always seemed to gnaw at her insides receded, and a deep, soothing warmth settled in its place. She leaned into him, just ever so slightly, and his body responded instantly, pushing back against her in an unmistakable “I’ve-got-you” sort of way.

It helped that Mark’s eyes positively lit up at the introduction. “You are kidding.” The man caught himself, turning to Nadya sheepishly. “I’m sorry. That didn’t come out right. It’s just that I’ve known this man a long time, and he’s been on his own for the entirety of it, so I am quite pleasantly surprised.”

Nadya laughed. “No worries – I figured as much. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, darling. I hope he is treating you well?”

Tom’s right eyebrow crept up pleadingly as he met her gaze. “Be nice… I’ll never hear the end of it, from this one.”

She squeezed his hand. “He’s been wonderful, at least so far.”

They chatted about upcoming projects for a few minutes, and Tom passed along Ben’s apologies for having to leave before he could say hello. “He said to be sure to tell you you were magnificent.”  

“Thanks, man. We’ll be filming together in about a month, so I’ll be spending way too much time with him soon.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Nadya spotted Josie and Deborah making their way to them. Tom saw them, too, and grinned broadly as they approached.

“Thomas!” Deborah wagged a finger at him. “Who is this gorgeous young thing you’ve got with you, and when were you going to introduce her to your beloved mummy?”

Tom let go of Nadya’s hand and wrapped his arm around her waist instead. His eyes twinkled mischievously. “Oh, mother dearest, I am so sorry. We were just about to make our way over to you…”

Deborah waved her hand dismissively. “Liar.” She turned to Nadya. “Now. Who are you, you lovely creature?”

“I’m Nadya, ma’am. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Very nice to meet you, too, Nadya.” Deborah quirked her eyebrow at Tom. Next to her, Josie was obviously doing everything in her power not to laugh. She was semi-successful. Mark? Not so much. “Well?”

Tom bit his lip, then cleared his throat, giving Nadya’s side a gentle squeeze. “Josie, Deborah, this is my girlfriend, Nadya.”

She didn’t think she’d ever seen two people smile quite so widely. Josie reached out, practically snatching her from Tom’s arms. Nadya hugged her back, laughing away the awkwardness.

“Wow… You all must’ve been really worried about him,” she chuckled when they pulled apart.

Tom narrowed his eyes at the director and two actors in front of him. “Yes, apparently. Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled that you’re so happy for us, but what’s going on here?”

Deborah patted his arm. “Nothing, sweetheart. We just didn’t want you to be lonely.”

His eyes widened as he glanced from Nadya to the two older women. “I… had no idea…”

“Of course you didn’t. You were so _in the work_ the whole time, you hardly noticed anything,” Josie smiled at him warmly. “But we always wished you had someone to go home to at the end of the day.”

Tom groaned, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of people talking about him behind his back. “I didn’t… I wasn’t… I just…”

Nadya found the fingers that rested on her waistline, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Well, would you look at that – you’ve left him speechless. That’s nearly unheard of!” Their spectators laughed harder, while Tom glared at her playfully.

Deborah tugged him toward her till he leaned low enough for her to embrace him. “Relax, sweetheart. We’re just glad to see you happy.”

Tom shook his head in defeat.

An hour later, they were in the car on their way home, Tom now sans blood and back in his regular shirt. The pants, at Nadya’s insistence, had stayed on. She kicked off her heels and curled her legs behind her, snuggling against his chest.

“So does this mean we’ve gone public now?” she asked softly.

Tom kissed the top of her head. “Not necessarily. These people won’t tell anyone... They’re family, essentially.”

Nadya nodded. “Okay.”

He squeezed her shoulder, hesitating. “Would you… Do you want to go public?”

Nadya sat up so that he could see her as she spoke. “Well, I don’t think it’s a matter of want, entirely, right?” Tom nodded sheepishly. She squeezed his hand. “I don’t want to announce it to the world just yet… But if people find out, that’s okay.”

Blue-gray eyes held hers as he leaned closer, capturing her lips with his. A soft moan escaped her as he swiped his tongue against her mouth in a request for entrance. Deepening the kiss, Nadya found his ear, tracing the lobe with her fingertips as their tongues continued their playful wrestling.

She wasn’t prepared for the jolt that ran through him at her touch, his whole body leaning into hers as he buried his face in her neck. Hot, ragged breath brushed against her skin as his hardness pressed into her her thigh, straining painfully in those too-tight pants. She glanced quickly at the divider panel between them and the driver. It was closed.

“How much time do we have?” She whispered.  

“Ten minutes,” Tom breathed. “If there’s no traffic. There better not be traffic.”

“Mmm, I don’t know about that,” Nadya whispered, slipping into the crevice between the front and back seats. Tom’s eyes widened. “Spread those legs for me, baby.” She nudged his knees apart as she fit herself between them. He inhaled – no, gulped, really – eyes growing two shades darker as he realized what she was about to do.

“Oh God, baby…”

Careful so as not to hurt him, she undid his top button and eased down the zipper, grinning when his erection sprang free. “So you do go commando in these…” Tom groaned, eyes smoldering in the dim glow of the passing streetlights. “Your fandom would be simply delighted to receive that bit of confirmation.”

She saw him open his mouth to protest, but didn’t give him the chance. Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, she swirled her tongue over the head before taking as much of his length as she could into her mouth. Tom’s fingers buried themselves in her hair as he bit back a moan.

“Fuck….” She worked him over, slow at first, then speeding up as his breaths grew ever more uneven. Less than a minute in, the hand in her tresses tightened, tugging her head back gently. “Darling, so close…” Nadya stroked his wrist reassuringly till his grip eased. “Are you… Oh fuck…”

His hips rose off the seat as he spilled inside her, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out. Nadya kept her mouth on him till he stopped shaking, then gently released him. Immediately, he reached for her, pulling her into his lap. He cupped her cheek tenderly as his thumb stroked her bottom lip. He opened his mouth to speak, inhaled. Paused. And then kissed her instead, tongue tangling lovingly with hers.

Apparently, he was destined to remain speechless tonight.


End file.
